Lovesick Dragoness
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Blake was afraid of seeing Yang again. When she finally did however, it was in a completely different way than she expected. Yang had changed drastically... Bumbleebee, Yang x Blake. Yandere Yang/ Yangdere. WARNING: Nothing for sensitive people
1. A Dragons beauty

**Disclaimer: So here we are again with RWBY. This time an actual story. With a blond Yandere…I mean Yangdere. In all honesty, anybody who ever saw what kind of stories I write for a certain Indie Game could have saw this coming. On the other side… I made like 5 Stories around a game called Yandere Simulator with even addressing the Idea of a Yandere only once… How the hell did I do that? Anyway, the Yandere trend is pretty popular with the RWBY girls, however there is a lack of Bumblebee Yandere, which is actually strange. The only other Yandere stories with Yang I found is one where she is in love with her sister (incest is not my type) and lots, LOTS of reader x Yandere Stories. So why not give it a shot myself?**

Lovesick Dragoness

Blakes eyes opened slowly, her head was still aching like hell. The whole world seemed to swirl around her as she tried to gain her consciousness back. When she finally opened her Amber eyes, she still had this pain from before. As it finally lessened a little, she was able to think clearly.

"Ugh…what happened?" she thought, while looking around. She realized that she was on some kind of table and tried to stand up.

But realized she couldn't.

Blake was shocked by this, but was even more shocked when she found out why she couldn't. Around her arms and legs were solid steel bracelets. These were chained to the edges of the table. As much as she tried to rip them off, she couldn't, the steel was way too strong. She then tried to use her semblance as to make a clone take her place, but just then a burning pain came from her throat. After the pain passed, Blake yet again in a state of confusion started realizing what caused it. Such a burning feeling was usually caused by Aura Block Collars. She heard that the Police of Menagerie used these, in order to handle Prisoners with especially dangerous semblances and powerful Auras. Back in her White Fang Days, she has seen them being used on Interrogations.

Realizing that she was practically helpless, Blake started to panic a little. She forced herself to calm down and told herself that she had to find out where she was.

It seemed that she was in some kind of Basement. Grey walls surrounded her, but there was still the presence of live noticeable. The basement still was in use, if the fact that everything was cleaned was any indicator. No really… for a basement, everything was as clean as if a team of armed Housemaids just finished their work. In one corner of the room Blake could actually see a fridge about as tall as her, next to it was a small couch with a table, as if it was meant to be eaten from it, facing her directly.

Turning her head around, she saw a large closet and a sink at the other end of the room, alongside another table. This time, a lot of tools were on it and what seemed to be some huge Pieces of Metal. What it was, Blake couldn't tell.

Deciding that she couldn't find anymore information about this room, she turned her head back to the ceiling and to her surprise, there was a big Mirror. Looking into it, she could finally get a really look at herself. She was in her usual attire, at least one calming thought about the situation. Whoever had taken her here, hasn't undressed her. The Cat ears on top of her head were unharmed as well.

Suddenly she started hearing noises, said Cat ears moving around, trying to identify what was it they were hearing.

Someone was coming down the stairs.

Blake didn't know what to do. A big Part of her wanted to run away, but the chains were preventing her from doing so. She rattled at them, trying to lessen them a little, but they were just as strong as she was afraid. Immediately any movement stopped however, as he saw just who had entered the room. Standing right in front of her, was a Blond girl, wearing the same smile as usual. Not just any girl, but her Par- former Partner. The girl she had secretly felt emotions for and last saw when she was passed out and on the brink of Death. Two things however terrified her more than anything else. One: the Robotic Arm with clean, unstained steel. Two: the red eyes… no scratch that, the burning Abysses into the most forbidden depths of hell that were starring right into her Soul. Blake was paralyzed and only said:

"Yang?"

"Yep, its me Blakey-Wakey!" said Yang, with a smile that matched the one of a 5 Year Old on Christmas Day. She walked right next to her and touched her cheek with her real arm. "Good to see that you can still remember me. I was worried that I hit you too hard with my new baby." She said, kissing her Metal Arm to further emphasize her point.

Blake was utterly…utterly… she didn't know. A part of her was happy to see Yang smile again, another part was still confused about why she was here, another one feeling guilty while looking at her Arm, but a big, undeniable part of her was utterly terrified. Maybe it was because of the look Yang had on her face, the one of a huntress just having caught the biggest prey of her life. Little did she know, that wasn't far from the truth.

Blake wanted to say so many things right now. She knew that she was going to confront Yang at some point. She knew that she had to explain her actions, but right now, these kind of Conversation seemed pointless, due to the fact that Yang was clearly not so surprised by Blake being chained on the table inside a basement. "Where am I?"

Yang laughed at the question, as if she just made the greatest pun in the world. "Silly Kitty, your in my house of course!" So this was Yangs House. "How did I get here?" Blake asked already suspecting the answer.

"Hahaha, yeah see, I tracked you down in Menagerie about a week ago and so I broke into your ,surprisingly comfortable, house. I knocked you out while you were asleep with some drugs. Don't worry… nothing harmful, just something to make you sleep longer. Haha, strange isn't it? Using drugs meant to put people to sleep, on somebody who already sleeps. But hey, it was a Purrfect plan!" Blake was to terrified to actually complain about the pun. "Anyway, I continued to smuggle you back to Vale. Quit difficult I might add. I had to be pretty creative in order for you to don't wake up until were here. Saline drips, heavier drug dosses" Yang continued to ramble on about how she brought Blake into another Kingdom without her knowing. Meanwhile Blake was in a state of shock. Yang, the usually nice and passionate Yang, was telling her how she kidnapped her and did all these absolute DISTURBING things with her. Drugging her!? Keeping her alive with Saline drips!? For a second, Blake believed that she was somehow responsible for this. Her leaving must have caused Yang to go to such extreme lengths.

"Hey are you listening!" Blakes thought process stopped as Yang shouted at her. "Anyway, the last dosage was a little bit too little the last time. You woke up and, well…" Yang seemed ashamed while saying this. "When you woke up I panicked and accidently punched you right in the face with my Metal Arm. I was worried that I might have hurt you too badly, so I checked if you were ok. After making sure you were still breathing I dragged you the rest of the way back here and put these little ACCESOIRS on you." Yang pointed to the bracelets and the collar. "And TADA, it all worked out."

"Why?" Blake asked, not knowing whether she should be calm or panicking. Yang then sat on the table, putting Blake's legs between hers and hovering above her, placing her arms on both sides of Blakes face. She looked her straight I the eyes and said "You left me."

Blake was feeling incredibly guilty. She knew that she had hurt her partner with running away, but she had no idea just how TERRIBLE her actions had affected the blond. It was like a part of her soul was destroyed and Blake was the cause of it. She started crying and sobbing, at the fact that she had created a Monster. Between sobs she said: "I am sorry…I was afraid…I didn't want you to get hurt… "

Yang put a finger on Blakes lips. This little action was enough to make Blake stop her sobbing and look back at Yang. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Blake was speechless at the claim of Yang and wanted to say something, but Yang was not done yet with her speech. "I know that you wanted to protect me from ADAM. I was angry at you at first, but not only you. I was angry at anything and anyone, myself, Ruby, Weiss, you, my father, the entire world and of course ADAM!" Blake noticed how Yang pretty much spit out Adams name. Her Eyes flared up a little bit more at the name. Yang started to calm down quickly and continued. "I realized however, that this was just one of these times, were the world was just, well… pretty fucked up you could say. The point is… I forgave you…my arm isn't your fault…the Attack wasn't your fault and the only thing that you should be felling Bad for was leaving, but I forgave you. You saved me after all! And…right now… I am just happy that we are back together."

Blake was actually smiling right now. She could tell that Yang was genuine and the fact that she forgave her was making her feel so much better. Yang hugged her and Blake wanted to immediately hug back. However, the chains hadn't moved and were still holding her down. As the realization kicked in, that she was still pretty much a kidnapping victim, she wanted to tell Yang to untie her. After all, if she forgave her and there talk was finished, they weren't needed anymore.

"Yang, since you forgave me, could you unt-" "No" was Yangs immediate reply. The answer was sending shivers down Blake's spine. There was no trace of kindness left, the moment of happiness between them was gone. It was a cold answer, leaving absolute no room of discussion. Quit ironically, Yangs red orbs had flared up even more, alongside her blond mane. "I will not let you leave me again." She finished, commanding. Blake tried to argue "Yang I promise". "Your Promises mean nothing to me anymore." Yang continued, still in this Psychopathic voice. The Faunus was now scared of saying something, fearing that the slightest mistake might cause a bomb to explode.

After what seems like an eternity of Yang just glaring into Blakes Eyes and Blake trying her best to not faint from panic, Yang smiled again, having reverted back into her… less terrifying Personality. "Don't worry, you don't have to be free for now. I will do everything for you." Yang hugged her again, "Right now, all that matters is that we are together, nothing else."

These words made Blake feel very conflicted about the whole situation. Yang was truly scarring her and she couldn't help but think about her parents and Sun. Where they worried? Where they already searching for her?

"What if-", "Somebody wants to tear us apart again?" completed Yang for her. Tear us apart was not what Blake wanted to say, but not further angering the blond was probably the best thing to do right now, so she nodded.

Yang smiled gently, which didn't help Blakes mood at all right now. Strange. Back at Beacon her smiles always brightened Blakes world, but now, they were more… disturbing then calming.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it Kitty." Yang stood up and walked over to the fridge. "I will take care of anyone who tries to tear us apart." Yangs smile was now far more then disturbing. It was horrifying. "In fact, I already took care of the biggest obstacle." She said, opening the fridge and revealing its content.

The severed Head of Adam Taurus. His face was still wearing the same scarred expression he passed with.

Yang closed the fridge again and made her way back to Blake, proudly, like a puppy expecting to be praised. Blake on the other hand, was just being in a state of complete shock. On the one hand she was glad that Adam was dealt with, on the other hand… Yang, her goodhearted Yang, had committed murder… and she seemed to absolutely enjoy it! Blake didn't know what she should fell. She only knew one thing. Yang had changed.

Drastically changed.

The blond Psychopath was pulling out a syringe out of her pocket and approached Blake, whose eyes were still locked onto the fridge. Yang then stuck the needle into her neck, "Now I am sorry to say this kitty, but I have to go now. I still have some things I need to take care of, but don't worry, I will be back soon once you wake up again. It will only feel like seconds for you. Then we will start catching up." Yang let the strange Liquid flood into Blakes veins. Soon the Faunus was getting sleepier and the last thing she heard was Yang making a vow. A vow Blake was sure she was going to keep, until the end of both their lives.

"We will never be apart again."

 **Well… that was… kinda dark. But hey, its meant to be so…**

 **Moving on. I am actually satisfied with how this turned out. I wanted to turn a RWBY character into a Yandere for quit some time now and im happy that it is Yang. If im being honest, I think Yang is the most likely of the Group to turn Yandere. After V3 she was probably the one who suffered the most, or is at least very high in the ranking. I can actually see her doing something as crazy as dragging Blake all the way back to her, the Mind is a fragile object after all.**

 **I think about continuing this story. Right now it could probably stand as a One Shot, but I fell like I left some potential out otherwise. So its very likely ill be visiting the Crazy depths of Yangs mind again.**

 **Until then… take care of yourself ;)**


	2. The Dragons Wrath

**Disclaimer: Ok… first of all. What the hell! This story made a bigger impact then I expected. I mean, I posted this before I went to bed and 6 Hours later the Views were already over 100! Not even a day later over 250! This really shocked me when I saw it. So… thanks! This is clearly is my most popular so far, therefore we are yet again back with some Yangdere! But first: I will response to the reviews. Just skip this part when your not interested.**

 **Kaizo: I'm CAT you begin to understand RWBY! Thanks for the complement. It is aMEOWzing just how well this took of! It pretty BARK but it will probably get BARKER so be prepaired. There will be however some light moments as well. (BTW: am I right when I assume you like Yang, just figured because of the KITTYING around ;))**

 **Big Smoke: You have no idea how happy your comment made me! I am glad I am not the only one who wants this bastard to suffer! He makes my blood boil more than any other Anime Character I know. Not even Gendo from Evangelion could make me fell so much anger. HELL not even TUCKER from Full Metal Alchemist! Maybe it is because Adam is so many I despise! He is ABUSIVE, a TERRORIST and a RACIST. He hates Humans! He uses an organization that was once peaceful for his own twisted ways of Equality. Yeah bringing Grimm into the Fortress of all lifes hope is a great way to have equality for Faunus! WAY TO GO YOU ************!**

 **I am sorry. I got carried away there. Its just… him slicing of Yangs arm was the one thing that made my hate for him complete! HOW ARE THERE STILL PEOPLE WHO SHIP TAURADONNA! OR JUST AS WORSE… GOLDEN BULL!**

 **Okay… I gotta calm down now. Usually I don't mind shippings that much, but there are some shippings I just cannot stand! I just really needed to blow of some steam.**

 **I have planned to show you how this meeting worked out. Its however only a little part of what Yang did… I wan't to let some of you imagine yourself what happened else. But this doesn't mean I am just finished with Adam yet. I have MANY ideas for him. Soon, very soon… you will get a whole story with me giving Adam my unshared attention… (insert evil laugh).**

 **Kratos 1989: Thanks for the compliment! This was the kind of reaction I wanted to go for so you stating this is the most terryfing makes me feel pretty proud! Im pretty sure this is the only after V3 Yandere story so far, which actually surprises me. I mean: after V3 pretty much everyone was crazy… but that is a topic for another day. Who knows maybe some people get inspired to make there own Version of it so there might be more of these I the future. As for the whole haunting down thing. So far, Ruby and Weiss doesn't know yet that Yang has Blake with her so they won't be rescuing her. Not to mention one important thing that I wanted to address. The biggest problem I have with Yandere storys is that they are sometimes so goddamn blunt. It like hey im Yang you are (enter name) awesome see ya! Then there is a timeskip and said Yandere kills everyone she knows despite no advances from them being made or even hinted. Often Yanderes are treated as mindless killers and only few really go into the psychological depth. A Yandere is in my opinion one of the most complex Character types. So this always bugs me. Why is the Yandere so in love? Does she care about her partners mental state? Can she even bring herself to kill? This is not that often addressed in storys so I will put that into account. In fact, this is how Yang would react to others who will try to get to Blake:**

 **Ruby: Ruby is Yangs sister and they always had a close bond. Yang couldn't bring herself to kill her, even if she is in such a mental instable state. She might force Ruby do keep quit but she wouldn't hurt her, or even kill her.**

 **Weiss: This is a tricky one. Yang is pretty much cold with Weiss right now. She thinks of her as some traitor and there is no saying how exactly she reacts. But Weiss was her teammate and friend who she had a close connection with. Not as close to Ruby but still close. She wouldn't kill her but she can hurt her.**

 **Sun: Oh boy… I hope I don't trigger any Black Sun shippers but… sun is pretty much screwed. In fact, Yang pretty much lost all kinds of Respect of him and I can see her seeing Sun as a BIG obstacle. She would have no hesitation to kill him. If it weren't for the fact that his death would hurt Blake…**

 **Anyway, Lets Continue the Madness!**

 **Warning: There is Torture in this Chapter. Just wanted to let you know.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 2)

It was a sunny Friday Afternoon in the Xiao Long Household. Inside a young girl was currently preparing food for herself and her girlfrie-, no… partner. This was still a topic the blond maiden was shy to approach, but it didn't matter… she had all the time in the world.

The meal was for two people alone. Her father was kind enough to let the girls have some space. He was currently being in a Motel in the Town.

The girl named Yang was currently rethinking the last conversation they had in her head. Yang had Blake passed out over her shoulder at that time, but it wasn't something shocking to her father. Taiyang helped her with adjusting the chains and then said "I want you to be happy Yang. Just please, don't go over your head."

Yang smiled a little at the concern of her father. He was really caring and supportive in such a dark time for her. But now things were starting to get brighter…

Now that she had her Kitty back.

Speaking of… Yang currently made a special meal to welcome Blake. Tuna with cooked vegetables. Currently she was cutting a carrot. She didn't use a knife however, they were all nowhere near as sharp as the Katana she was holding.

I mean, it can cut through an arm after all.

Yangs smile widened, when she remembered just how she got her hands on such a nice Blade.

Flashback:

 _Adam screamed in agony as Yang threw another punch right into his Abdomen. He looked slightly up from the puddle of Blood he sat in, only to cover in fear at the burning eyes of the raging Dragon. He had no way of stopping the Blonde psychopath… not without his arms. Yang had ripped them straight of his body. They were still lying next to him, as if to mock the suffering bull._

" _You have no idea how many times I dreamed of doing this." Yang said, no chanted in a dreamily voice. She was absolutely enjoying any minute of this inhuman act._

 _She had busted right through the Camp Adam and his current team had setup. Yang Attacked quick, hard and without any mercy .In the chaos and the Flames Adam couldn't see what exactly was attacking them and before he knew a hard punch on the Back of his head made him pass out. The only thing he saw before, were how his comrades screamed in fear as the Dragon claimed kill after kill._

 _And now he was here…In some basement, completely at her mercy._

 _Adam had never felt so much fear in his life._

" _You know it was so easy thinking back." Yang continued. "I mean, who would have thought that all I had to do in order to find you, were to capture an unsuspecting Faunus, 'ask' him to tell me about the next plans you guys have, then follow you back to youre Camp after the mission is done and cause some chaos. Really, a child could have figured it out" Yang laughed like a maniac again, after completing her little tale. "But enough of stories" Yang said again in this cold blooded voice of hers. She punched Adam again, this time, breaking some of his ribs. The Faunus only screamed in pain. "You know why I do this do you." She said. Adam didn't even dare to respond, to scared was he. Yang punched him another time._

" _DO YOU!"_

" _Yes" Adam eventually said. He had no energy left inside him. "Then tell me again why."_

" _I…took it away from you. Youre arm, youre school, your Carrier, youre Te-" Yang interrupted him with another punch. It felt like a train had just slammed into Adam. "You know what I mean." The bloodthirsty Dragoness said. Adam eventually gritted his teeth and said," I took Blake from you."_

 _He realized it now. Heck she screamed it two hours right into his face, just after ripping his arms of._

" _Not just taking her…" came the response from the blond maniac. She took him by the stumps were his arms once where and screamed: "You DESTROYED her! You took something beautiful and tainted it you bastard! She was innocent, wanted nothing but peace, but YOU continued to bring her into your twisted game of Torture and suffering! So many Nights I just laid in my bed, cursing the whole world that you were ever allowed to life and destroy such beauty!" Yang punched him another time. This punch send him through the entire basement. When he came to a rest he saw Yang hovering above him, holding his own Weapon at his throat. With eyes as red as the Blood staining the Room, Yang said "Beg"._

 _To broken to question the order, Adam whispered "Please…"_

" _Louder…"_

" _Please don't…"_

" _LOUDER!"_

" _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Adam shouted crying, his Tears creating his own Ocean of Fear and Pain. He began begging and Crying so much that his lung burned. When he finally stopped he just looked at Yang, like a half dead animal, waiting for Death to claim it for themselves._

 _Yang smiled like a madman and revealed a scroll behind her. It replayed what Adam just said. Every… little…pathetic…detail._

" _I am SO gonna make this my new ringtone." She said before slicing Adams head of, his face still in the expression of pure, unrestrained fear._

Flashback over:

Yang sighed a little. Never in her life, she felt so triumphant. She had protected her beauty from the Beast and was now at peace with herself (even if cleaning the basement was a pain). Well… almost.

She had to gain her beauty first, before feeling ever complete again.

But something inside her told her, she will be able to do it.

The Dragon would never let her Beauty be harmed again.

Putting the last touches on the meal, she took a step back and looked at it. Yang felt very proud. It was a meal perfect for Kings, just enough for her Kitty.

Putting it all on a Plate, she was ready to make her way down to said Kitty, as suddenly, the doorbell rang. Yang, both Curious and Angry about having to go to the door instead of her Kitten, placed the Plate back on the Kitchen table. She hid the Sword and ran to the Door, wanting to get this distraction out of her way.

When she opened the door however…

She had no idea how her entire being didn't explode from Hatred.

Before her stood a Faunus who was being more than just a thorn in her eye. He was just the next Beast, trying to take her Beauty away. Yang felt nothing but disgust for the THING in front of her.

Still, somehow, through sheer willpower, she managed to put a neutral expression on her face, hiding all of her anger perfectly and said:

"Hello Sun."

 **Oh crap. Sun has just entered the Dragons lair. Oh man I wonder how this is going to turn out for the Monkey. Probably not that good I can tell you.**

 **Now, I understand that a lot of you are probably pissed at this Cliffhanger, ether that or because the Chapter is actually pretty short. However I already made a cliffhanger at the beginning, so it felt appropriate to do something similar again (I already apologize to all Black Sun shippers for the following chapter.)**

 **I guess there are some things to explain as well, like… what is up with Taiyang? Well I don't wanna spoil to much but… lets just say he isn't really sane in this fic ether. He is not a Yandere… but he stands behind Yangs decisions and just wants to see her smile again. After all… he pretty much left her and Ruby to themselves for Years and now thinks that he needs to help her in order to rectify his mistakes. So yeah, Taiyang isn't going to be a helpful person towards anybody Yang thinks as enemy. Better stay out of the way of this guilty feeling father.**

 **Well then, I see you all next time, when i will reveal Suns fate to the world.**

 **Until then… take care!**

 **P.S. I am completely sane and there is no need for anybody to be concerned over my mental health. Just if you wondered.**


	3. Of the Dragon and the Monkey

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. It is time to see if Sun has any chance of survival against the Yangdere. But first, of course lets take a look at the views, which are at over 500 right now. Seriously, didn't expect that. So thanks again! But moving on: here the responses to the reviews.**

 **Sinnerlust: I know what you mean. As aggressive as she can be, it is truly a wonder she didn't went already all psycho. But…that's what fanfiction is for right.**

 **Guest: I am pretty sure Yanderes wouldn't be as popular if it would be. ;)**

 **Infected Marine: Sorry but, he cannot hear you.**

 **OTrizy: Thanks! You are about to get more ;)**

 **BTW: If nobody could guess the references, Blake is actually based on the heroine of the Fairy Tail 'Beauty and the Beast'. Just if anyone was confused on the whole Beauty thing in the last chapter.**

 **Well now that that's taken care of… lets move on to the story!**

 **P.S.:**

"My Kitty" Speech

" _My Kitty"_ Yangs thoughts

Lovesick Dragoness (part 3)

"Hello Sun."

Yang could fell her Blood boil. What was he doing here!? Screw that, how did he even find her!? Of course the first thing Yang thought was that Sun somehow knew that she had Blake with her, but how? She was careful during her capture and made sure to don't leave names or anything. Heck she dyed her Hair Blue for that! All that however, didn't matter to Yang right now.

What did matter however was… how much did he knew?

Or in other words… How painful should his torture be.

"Hello Yang." Said the painfully oblivious Monkey Faunus. If Yang wouldn't be in too much of a rush imaging his passing, she might have noticed the sorrow in his voice.

"Can I… come in?" asked Sun. _"Oh of course you can you filthy little stalker! Just come in and let me have my fun!"_ Yang wanted to say, but instead just moved out of the Doorway and let Sun in. The Faunus hesitantly stepped in. His Instincts were screaming at him to run away for some reason.

As soon as Sun was inside, Yang closed the door, cutting Suns only way out.

Deciding that it was the best to let her facade stay up, a least until she was sure that he had lowered his guard, she made him sat on the Coach in the living Room. Sun sat down, so did Yang and soon an awkward (and threatening) silence followed.

"So" the Faunus started trying to break the ice, "it is good to see you again." Yang wanted to claw his eyes out but instead smiled. "It is nice see you again Sun. After all, I haven't seen anybody that much since everybody left me."

" _Wait… where did that come from? Seems I don't have as much control as I thought."_ Yang thought.

However, it seemed to have an effect on the Faunus, who looked guilty at her Metal arm and then to the ground. "Yeah, ehm… I am sorry for what happened to you. It was a horrible event and…"

"What do you want Sun." interrupted the Dragon. Sun could pretty much feel the temperature in the Room fall.

"He, okay you got me… I have something I need to tell you aside from sorry." Said the Monkey. He then went into a much sadder mood. It was as if he was trying to keep a façade up as well.

"I screwed up Yang." "Really, how so?" came the innocent reply. Sun sighed. He knew he needed to confess what happened, so he looked straight into her eyes…

And was immediately shocked.

Yangs eyes grew as bright as a Red Sun. It was like the eyes of a Predator only waiting for its prey to make a mistake. Little did he knew just how right his assumption was.

Eventually he managed to force out: "Blake is gone."

Yang wanted to laugh at that. _"No she isn't you Beast. She is right where she belongs."_

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, still appearing as innocent as a lamb. Sun took a deep breath and started explaining: "After the Battle, Blake made her way back to Menagerie, to her family. I tagged along because… well… I wanted to be near her." _"Oh I will enjoy ripping your Organs out!"_

"I mean… Blake is an amazing person." _"At least something we can agree on."_

"So I followed her." _"Fucking stalker!"_

"I wanted to help her in such a hard time." _"You should have told her to come back to me, if you wanted to help her so badly! I am the only one who can treat her the way she deserves!"_

"It was actually a pretty fun ride considering everything. We fought a Sea Dragon together." _"You fought with her! I AM HER PARTNER! She should be fighting with ME!"_

"Anyway, we made our way to Menagerie and eventually, Blakes parents welcomed us. They have a pretty nice house." _"I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKER!"_

"We lived there for quite a while. Recovering, you know. I helped her a little bit whenever I could." _"I should have killed you when I was in the house. Maybe fake Blakes death and make you the culprit… CRAP why do you always have the best ideas afterwards! It would have made so many things easier!"_

"But around a week ago… Blake just disappeared. We were all worried sick. We thought the worst." _"The best happened, I brought her away from you. "_

"We thought she got kidnapped by the White Fang." _"Well, you are right with half of the sentence."_

"Which is why I came to you." _"Oh, now things get interesting."_

"I need you to find Blake." Sun completed his speech. He looked hopefully at Yang, who herself still kept up the perfect mask of worry. _"So he doesn't know that it was me. This is good."_ "Why me?" Yang asked almost sickening innocent. Sun scratched the back of his head, "Well, you are Blakes partner. I thought if anybody knows how to find her, it might be you." _"You are actually right. But I can't let you know that. I have to shake him of my tracks, or I might find myself in a search I know is pointless."_

"I am sorry Sun, but I can't go into Battle just yet. I still need to work myself back to shape." She hold up her prosthesis, "and its not easy I can tell you." Feeling guilty again, Sun looked to the ground. The sadness was written over his face. _"Yes I fooled him"_

"Too bad. I understand that. I just… I am worried for Blake. I hope she is alright." _"Oh she is more than alright. She is with me."_

Sun sighed again. "You know, I really thought that i and Blake had a connection." Yang stiffened a little. "She grew to talk to me openly about stuff. I mean, it should be pretty obvious by now that I have a crush on that girl." Sun said with a sad smile.

" _That's it! I am done with this bastards bullshit! I'll kill him!"_ "I go get you some tea." Yang said and excused herself. Sun just nodded, not aware of the danger he is in.

As Yang continued to go into the kitchen, Sun continued to talk: "We talked about all kinds of stuff at some point. It all helped her to copy with the events." Yang had grabbed Adams sword.

"Then there was however one conversation I will never get out of my head." Yang started to grab the Blade tighter. A fire was starting to burn inside her. She almost exited the Kitchen when Sun said something she never would have expected.

"One Night she just came into my room. She was completely drained off all of her energy afterwards."

Yang stopped dead in her Tracks. No. There is no way… Did Sun slept with Blake!

Yangs breathing quickened at that thought. The fact that this good for nothing THING had deflowered her Kitty…

Yang grabbed the Blade even tighter, with a force of a Dragon out for Blood. She grit her teeth. Her boiling Blood started to reach temperatures hotter than the Sun in the Middle of July.

The Scenario seemed completely unreal for Yang she couldn't think clear anymore.

" _I…I….I…."_

Then she lost it.

" _I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PEACES YOU SON OF A BITCH! ILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! ONCE IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL BEG FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH!"_

The Dragon started storming out of the Kitchen. As she turned around, Sun was standing. He was acing away from her. Perfect…

Yang slowly made her way towards Sun. She would be savoring every little Drop of Blood spilled from the Monkey Faunus.

Before she could however make the last few steps, Sun said something that turned the entire evening around.

"She cried."

Yang stopped. Blake cried. That was horrible! The thought of her beauty crying made her stomach turn. Before she could ask why, Sun continued. "She told me how much she hated herself for leaving you. That she was a coward and did the only thing she knew to do. She told me that she can't bear the fact that you have sacrificed something of yourself just too safe her. She told me that… the only way she could repay you would be if… she hurt herself." Yangs mind was utterly horrified at the information it just received. She didn't knew Blake had suffered, like her under the distance and the events. She always just assumed, but hearing it…

Sun turned around. Yang just had enough rational thinking left to hide the Sword behind her Back.

"She had inflicted Scars upon herself. Deep ones. At her Right arm. " _"I thought she had them from battles."_

Then Sun spoke again and said something that had a massive impact on Yang. "She told me that she loved you."

Yangs brain stopped functioning. Hearing this, was just… indescribable. _"Blake loves me. Blake loves me. My Kitty actually loves me."_ Kept repeating in her head, to unreal and beautiful it seemed.

"This was the reason I came here." Sun raised his voice again, "I wanted to let you know that she DOES love you. She cares for you. This is the reason she left in the first place."

Sun stepped a little closer to Yang " I want her to be happy" _"We both do."_

"So, if being with you makes her happy, then I won't stay in the way." _"Good decision Monkey boy. I have misjudged you. You DO know what Blake needs."_

"I don't want you to say anything right now." Sun began again. "What I just told you, probably blasted your mind, so I keep it simple and won't say anything about missing tea." Sun took a little piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on the table. "You can always reach me under this number. I will search for Blake, see if I can find any clues. I might start here in Vale. If you think you can go into Battle again… just call me. I will always tell you anything I find about her… and…" Sun smiled a little. "I look forward to seeing you guys back together."

Yang was stunned. Just moments ago she wanted to kill this boy in front of her and now… he was pretty much giving her Blake on a plate. She just said "Thank you."

Sun smiled again. It was, as if a great burden was lifted of his shoulders. This was the last words the two exchanged, before Sun made his way towards the door and back into the World.

Yang put the Weapon down. She felt so… what would be the right word? Exhausted? Shocked? Tired? Surprised? She didn't know.

What she did know however was, she was happy that another obstacle was out of the way, for hers and Blakes happiness. It even gave them their blessing.

A strange part of Yang…maybe the human one… was glad she didn't need to kill the Monkey. But before she could relish the feeling of peace in her crazy world, she understood that there was a much larger problem to be dealt with.

"She hurts herself" Yang whispered.

"How can I protect my beauty… when SHE is the one harming her?"

 **Ha! Totally got you! You thought I was gonna kill Sun didn't you? Gotcha!**

 **No, seriously now. I have my reasons why I spared Sun. I will take Yandere Simulator as an example for this. In the Game the 'Senpai' you try to win over has a Sanity Meter. If he finds out that people close to him are murdered, like his sister or best friend, his sanity will decrease. When his sanity is decreased too much, this will trigger a 'one sided love' ending with a broken Senpai, who may or may not try to kill the murderer.**

 **Now lets just assume this implies for Blake as well, cause you know, she is a human being. Stalker personality aside , she and Sun do have some kind of Connection and a friendship. How would Blake react once she finds out that Yang heartlessly murdered somebody who is on good terms with her. It will make her see Yang even more as a monster, probably not going to make it easy for her to admit the fact that she actually loves this psycho named Yang. I mean, if you would kill somebody evil there would be some people defending you, but if you kill somebody who is actually not that bad (compared to pretty much a lot other characters in the series) YOU will be the bad guy. And that would be something Yang would want to avoid… if she just would have thought a little bit more about the topic.**

 **Well… Sun really had Luck didn't he?**

 **You know… I don't even like Sun that much. Not as much as a BULL but still.**

 **If enough people want something like a Alternate reality if Yang DOES kill Sun I might make a one shot about it… but as of now he lives.**

 **But now… we have something else to deal with. Plot Twist! How is Yang going to handle this new information? Well… guess we are gonna find out next time.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Protected by the Dragon

**Disclaimer: Hello again to the probably only Bumblebee Yandere fanfiction worldwide.**

 **No seriously, I checked. Pretty surprised about it actually.**

 **But before we go to the story itself… I would like to say thank you again. I know I said that a lot of times already BUT this Fanfiction as now over 1000 Views!**

 **I would have never imagined that this story kicks of SO good. I mean, it is just a little over a week ago since I even published it! Despite that there are already over 1000 views and over a dozen favs. I just would like to thank you all for sticking around. To be honest… the last few days really took a toll on me, but seeing so many people reading my work motivates me again. So like I said… thank you (I promise this will be the last thank you. I am aware that some people can be bothered by the author always thanking the audience.)**

 **Therefore: why should I keep you all waiting any longer? No reason that's right! So lets get this thing rolling!**

 **But first the review answers:**

 **Yin Ombre: Thanks, welcome on board! I try my best!**

 **Big Smoke: Well… you got me there. Technically you are right, but I meant being human more in the sense of having a mind that can be damaged. I meant that Blake is like anybody of us, somebody who will be affected by others actions. She can feel and break when she is exposed to too much traumatic experiences. Yes I am aware that Animals have emotions aswell. This was just a poorly choice of words of mine to say Blake can be traumatized.**

 **And about Raven being a Yandere… holy crap you gave me an idea! This is a pretty interesting possibility. To be honest… I don't intend to puzt Raven in this Fanfiction. At least not now. I do have an idea for a one shot now but, in this story I actually don't want to include her. While it would be interesting to see how Yangdere deals with Raven, I don't think I am able to portray here right. Not to mention that I would have to find a reason for her to appear in the first place. I mean she doesn't really seem to care that much for her daughter. She might come back for Taiyang but why so late? I am not the kind of writer who just says, there, youre in the story, make something. It just really unnerves me when somebody just plants a character into a story without any reason or backstory. So don't expect any raven anytime soon.**

 **About Yandere Yangs reason for becoming like this, well, I only took the already fractured mind of a girl who had to always be responsible and mixed it with the chaos of V3. So she doesn't have any Genetic reasons for being crazy as of now.**

 **Still interesting idea! And I agree with you… don't ever mess with a Yandere. Cause she WILL kill you.**

 **EmeraldGuardian7:Thanks and I will keep trying my best ;) And yeah I know that Yang is kinda scary in this but that's the point of a Yandere fanfiction. But this IS a bumblebee story. Not one sided. In fact, I will point that out a little bit more in this Chapter.**

 **Darkfire Galaxy: I know what you mean. I am completely on your side with this one. Not only as a Bumblebee shipper. It just makes more sense for me for Yang and Blake to come together and Sun to just, grow up and find somebody else. He is kind of annoying. But I do think that there is just more reason for Bumblebee to become canon. Just take a look at the songs for example. Or the voice actors even! Blake needs to do A LOT of making up however… and thanks again. Glad to see I am not the only one ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot! Really makes me proud to hear that. Even if its 'only' of Fanfiction. But I haven't gotten a book out yet so I can't really compete with the likes of Stephen King ;)**

 **Wolf eyes: I knew I would fool somebody ;) Well… Yes and No. When I wanted to try myself at a Yandere Yang I wanted the story to show not only her insanity but her genuine love as well. Believe it or not, Yanderes do love there significant other. But so often the love is being overshadowed by a boatload of Craziness and Disturbing moments. I want to point out that Yanderes are although just human. They aren't some soulless Grimm. I want to combine both sweet and comforting moments and disturbing ones. So expect things to be soft on one time and Bat shit insane on the other.**

 **But enough of answering reviews. Lets go to the story!**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 4)

Yang grabbed the tablet with the meal tightly in her hands. Sun left over a half hour ago, in that time, Yang was in deep thought. Blake was hurting herself. She couldn't allow this to go on! The words of the Monkey Faunus rang in hear head.

" _She had inflicted scars upon herself. Deep ones. At her right arm."_ Yang couldn't help but glance at her Right arm, now out of Metal instead of Flesh and bones. The blonde didn't thought Blake would ever do such a thing. It was clear why it was the right arm. Blake must think that she didn't deserve to have one when Yang doesn't.

Said girl couldn't help but give a sad smile, at the attempt of Retribution by her beauty, even if on the inside, the pain was driving thousand needles into her heart. The last thing on this planet hat she wanted, was to see her beauty in pain.

" _She told me that she loved you."_ Her heart beat went faster, than Ruby was when using her semblance, at remembering these words. Blake loved her. This wasn't just imagination. It wasn't hoping. It was a fact. They had love for one another. The purest thing in the world…even if it got tainted.

But Yang would make sure it didn't happen again.

Determent to cure her beauty from her guilt, Yang closed the Basement door and moved forward, down the stairs. Blake was still out cold and would likely stay like that a little longer. Sitting on the table, she placed the tablet beside her and just looked at Blake, waiting.

When she finally woke up, it was already Nighttime. Her amber eyes opened slowly, revealing the world again for the Faunus. The first thing she thought was "Ugh… what a strange dream." Until she tried to stand up.

Within an instant Blakes panic returned. She started tugging add the chains. A soft voice however, sopped her.

"Don't."

Blake immediately looked at the source. The same girl who had brought her down here In the first place.

Blake didn't want to say it out loud, but she was truly terrified of Yang. The image of these red eyes flaring up and the head in the fridge, where making Blake truly afraid. Because of the raw emotions, she started crying, imagining just what Yang would do o her.

A gentle hand whipped her tears away. Blake didn't want to look at it, too unpredictable was Yang, too scarred was she. "Blake please… open your eyes."

Blake still had her eyes closed. She was starting to shake. Would Yang kill her? Torture her? Rape her? The images kept getting worse and worse, until Blake was nothing but a scared mess.

She could feel Metal on her check. _"That's it, she is going to snap my neck." "_ I won't hurt you Kitty…"These words actually seemed to work. Blake remembered more of there last conversation. Yang had forgiven her, didn't she say that? "I forgave you…"

Ultimately Blake opened her eyes, hoping she hadn't just imagined the forgiveness. She found herself looking into familiar Red eyes. This time however, they seemed less threatening and more… warming. Like they used to back then… when the world seemed like a fairy tale. There was still this little spark of Madness seen however, but it was enough to calm Blake.

"Had a good nap?" Yang asked with a smile. Blake knew that she had to say something. "Why did you drug me?" Yang scratched the back of her head. "Well… I thought you should sleep a little more. You had a pretty rough first awakening AND I wanted to make sure you don't smell what I prepared for you." She pointed to the tablet next to her. The Tuna and vegetables looked fantastic and her body was pretty much begging for some actually food, after having to rely on Saline drips for so long.

"However before we eat, I need to talk with you." Blake looked at Yang, not sure if she should be worried or not. "Sun just came here." Blakes eyes widened in shock. Had Yang killed him!

Yang could see the terror on her Kittys face and reacted quick "Don't worry, we only talked. I didn't do anything to him. There was no reason." Blake believed Yang and let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Yang was mentally slapping herself again, for almost killing the Monkey. Who knew how hurt Blake would be if this actually happened? This was something she wanted to avoid. Nobody should harm her beauty. NOBODY!

"But what he said was quite interesting." Yang continued and Blake listened up. She didn't knew what to expect.

"He told me you loved me." Yang seemed to lighten up at saying this and looked hopefully down at the Faunus. "Is it true?" Blake was being nervous about this topic. She had seen Yang again after such a long time… in a basement chained to a table. Yang wasn't the same person she knew… she was much more different. She killed without remorse and was mentally probably on the verge of going on a killing spree. Blakes opinion changed in the last hours drastically. Did Blake love her anymore? Can she love such a Monster?

Wait…

Didn't she ask herself a similar question one time? If Yang could love a monster like her?

Blakes mind was blank at this moment. She tried her hardest to think reasonable about the situation. Yang was clearly in not a good condition. A rejection might have critical consequences on her and Blake just KNEW that deep inside was still her old partner. She remembered another part of there talk before being drugged again. Yang WAS still inside… whatever she was right now. Blake would be lying if she were to say that she didn't feel something for her still. Maybe, she could help her.

"Yes Yang. I had it for a while now. I just was always worried about confessing. I didn't want that you thi-" Blake was interrupted by Yang crushing her in a hug. She could hear her giggling a little. A heartwarming giggle, not an insane one.

Yang released Blake from her grip and looked her in the eyes again. Blake was amazed at seeing Yangs eyes having changed. They were still red but with a little hint of Purple.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. I wanted to hear his for so long. I love you too my kitten." Yang said with love in her eyes. Blake was mesmerized by the moment. It was crazy… inside a basement she was having the very moment she yearned for so long.

Some minutes passed and the purple shade leaved Yangs eyes. She still had another matter to address. "But Sun told me something else." Blake didn't knew what she could have been talking about, until she saw Yang grasp Blakes right sleeve. Curling it up, Yang stared at the scars.

There was no shortage. Scars were covering her entire arm. Small scars, large scars, clean scars definitely from a blade and scars looking like they have been inflicted through fire.

Yangs expression was unreadable for a moment. Blake was starting to get worried. She didn't knew that all the things she confessed to sun, would make there way to Yang. What was going on in her head right now?

Finally Yang asked "Why?" Blake didn't know how to response. So she just asked back "Why?"

Then Yang started to get angry.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHY ARE YOU HURTING YOURSELF! FOR WHAT REASON!" Blake got nervous again and screamed equally loud back:

"I WAS HATING MYSELF! YOU WERE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF ME! IT WAS MY FAULT YOU LOST YOUR ARM! I RAN AWAY BECAUSE I WAS TOO AFRAID TO HURT YOU! TO AFRAID OF LOOKING AT THIS!" She pointed to the metal arm with her head. "THE PAIN WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD DEAL WITH THE GUILT! I THOUGHT IF YOU MISSED AN ARM… WHY SHOULD I HAVE ONE WITHOUT ANY DAMAGE!"

Blake panted after the end of her outburst. She had let it all out and was now just looking at Yang, who in return looked at Blake in a state of shock. Finally, Yangs forehead touched Blakes. She inhaled deep and spoke in a voice, that could drive even the worst nightmares away.

"Do you think I wanted this? That THIS is the best way of redeeming yourself? I had no problem with losing an arm for you. I would cut of my own arm if it meant you wouldn't be harmed. I would have died to keep you safe. Seeing you in pain is the worst thing that could happen to me." Blake was touched by Yangs words. She wanted to say something… but couldn't. Instead, another series of tears were pouring down Blakes face. Yangs respond was to kiss them away, not caring about the salty taste.

"I will never let you get harmed again. Not by anything or anyone." Yang said, her voice as clear as a waterfall. Then she looked Blake in the Eyes again, this time, with a look of worry and empathy "You know I cannot let you go, Right? I cannot risk having you hurt yourself again."

Blake… actually understood. She understood why Yang had brought her really here. She didn't keep her captive, she protected her… even from herself.

And in the state Blake was in, maybe this was truly for the best.

"Yes… I know."

Yang smiled at the understanding of her Beauty. She knew that this was the right time, so she leaned in and kissed her. Blake kissed back. Eagerly. Desiring.

It was a moment of pure bliss for the two girls. Right now, nothing seemed to be able to harm them. With the Cat secured and her guardian Dragon hovering above her, all seemed right in the world.

Then there Lips parted again, nothing but silence was between them now, small smiles on both there faces. The peaceful moment was interrupted however by the growling of Blakes stomach.

Yang giggled a little and in response, took a hold of the Plate and showed her beauty the Tuna and Vegetables.

"Should we have dinner then my love?"

 **Whew… there it is. I wanted to get this out for a while now. Say, did I portrayed the loving and comforting atmosphere in a good way? Or was it still pretty disturbing?**

 **I intended to let this Chapter show the true emotions the couple shares for one another. How they would react if these events that scarred them wouldn't have happened. I am actually quit glad with the result. I hope you are as well.**

 **That doesn't mean though that everything is now lovey dovey, there still quit mad inside there heads.**

 **Yeah, both of them. Did you thought Blake wasn't without any psychological damage?**

 **Maybe this, combined with her feeling beforehand and the wish to help Yang made her more open for Yangs feelings. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I would like to announce something.**

 **For all you Godzilla Fans out there. I will be Co-Writing a Godzilla Fanfiction alongside the fellow Writer: Darksidersfollower97. I won't spoil anything about the story, but if you wish to see our all favorite Kaiju kick some ass, then you know what to look forward to.**

 **Btw: What do you think of the coverart I found. Its from the internet and it pretty much screamed the title of the Story in my face. I couldn't help but use it. However if there is an artist under you viewers by any chance… would you be willing to draw one? I make sure to address you in the next chapter and the story description so that people know who it is from. I would do one myself… but… I am far better at writing then drawing.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	5. Awakening with the Dragon

**Disclaimer: Hello and welcome! Yes! I am Back!**

 **But… I think an apology is needed.**

 **I am Sorry for making you all wait so long. Truth is… I am pretty much in a corner with this story. I think I have a case of writers block or something. Did you read the last Tekken story I wrote? 'Texting and shipping'? This was an attempt at curing my writers block.**

 **But now it is gone and I can finally continue with the story! And boy I am glad I can do this!**

 **So lets take care of the reviews and move on to the story.**

 **DarkMoonRavenWolf: I am glad you enjoy it! Always happy to see somebody else getting attached to Yandere Yang!**

 **Well… that was fact the whole chapter itself is relatively short. I really wish I had a good speed pun right now. Don't want to ask Yang right now however, she is currently sleeping.**

 **Speaking off.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 5)

Under the house of the Xiao longs, inside an all too familiar basement, a certain Faunus was opening her eyes. It wasn't surprising for her anymore to wake up surrounded by Grey walls beneath the earth.

Nether was waking up next to a mane of blond hair.

It has now been roughly a week since Blake had first awoken in her… 'Girlfriends' home. It was almost like Blake had always wanted it to be: Waking up next to her partner, having a good morning kiss, spending the rest of the day cuddling or talking and generally being together. Ultimately however, there was really only one reason the Faunus was enjoying all of this and that she was convinced of.

Blake was becoming insane.

Really, it was the only logical explanation. Nobody, NOBODY should be in this environment and feel something like happiness.

Fear…? Of course!

Anger…? Understandable.

Panic…? MORE than logical.

But HAPPINESS!? This was INSANE! This was pretty much the definition of INSANE! A SANE person shouldn't feel happy, when being the Victim of a Kidnapping. Granted, Blake probably was never the prime example for a normal or sane person but THIS was a new low! However, this wasn't what really convinced Blake about her insanity. What really made her feel sure about it was the following:

Blake WANTED to say that this basement was cold, she WANTED to say that she was afraid, she WANTED to say she was angry at being here against her will, she WANTED to say that she was panicking and on the verge of begging for her life.

But… this just wasn't the case.

The Basement didn't feel cold, it felled warm, as if you just returned to your own home, after a tiring day of work with a caring family there to greet you.

Blake wasn't afraid, she had been, when she first looked into these Red eyes she had grown to love in just a week's time. The fear however seemed to have disappeared, with the first meal shared together.

She wanted to be angry, but whenever she tried, she ended up being angry at herself, which was sensed immediately by her beautiful Captor, who would then crush her in a hug or shower her with kisses. Even if she was not 'willingly' here, it was not a place Blake could hate.

And most importantly… Blake wasn't panicking.

She was worried at first yes, but now, after getting to know this 'new' Yang, she was feeling strangely calm. As much as her brain wanted to feel like it is in danger, her body said otherwise. It was at peace, as if the worlds problems for once didn't bother Blake.

Blake had heard of something that could probably explain this situation. Maybe she was suffering from the Stockholm Syndrome. On the other hand… can it really be called Stockholm Syndrome when you had feelings for your Captor BEFORE she became your Captor?

Before she could argue with herself any more, the body next to her woke up. Red eyes suddenly stared into Amber ones accompanied by a happy smile.

"Good morning Blakey!" said the blond Psycho. She then gave Blake a kiss and asked:

"Need to go on the toilet?"

Thinking about it… THAT was something Blake had problems with. Yang didn't want to make Blake wet herself, but was not at all appealed with the idea of untying her beauty. The idea she had were diapers of all things!

Somehow Blake could convince her, to untie her at least once a day for the morning business, but she would slightly drug her and then lock her in the bathroom for 20 minutes, still with Cuffs and Collar. The really only somehow calming thought for this scenario was, that Yang was Justas uncomfortable as Blake was whenever she locked her in the bathroom. Blake wasn't sure about the real reason for it however.

Deciding that she didn't need to, Blake shook her head and Yang made her way upstairs to make breakfast. As she walked upstairs, Blakes eyes couldn't help but wander to the fridge in front of her, still holding the evidence of Yangs 'Love' in it.

Shuddering at the memory, Blake tried to make herself comfortable in the sheets and pillows on the table. Yang had gotten them from her own bed, when it was time for Blakes 'first' time sleeping in the Xiao Long house. They were quite comfortable, only making Blakes decision to like or fear her situation more difficult.

Yang herself had first slept on the Couch, until day three, were she crawled onto the table while Blake was still sleeping. Looking back at it, it was probably Yangs first attempt to find out how far she can go without scaring Blake.

She had been sleeping on the table with her ever since.

Blake mentally slapped herself. This really wasn't the time to think about that.

She had to think about how to get the actual Yang back. She couldn't just lay back here and do nothing to help her partner. She had done this long enough, as she was perfectly aware of now.

But the question is… how?

She was literally tied down and had no way of really helping Yang through talking. Whenever she still remembered when she first asked Yang to free her. This Killer Aura around her was not something you could easy forget.

Then, the Faunus had formed a plan.

Yang was letting her guard down more and more over this week. As much as Blake was becoming comfortable, Yang became as well. If she would low her guard just a little more, Yang might free her from her bonds. Once that is done, Blake could find professional help for Yang. A good psychologist might do wonders for Yang. Maybe she could then FINALLY do something good for her partner and bring the Yang from the past back.

She really hated herself for the thought of running away AGAIN, but maybe this time…

Blakes thought process was interrupted, by voices from above. They sounded happy and excited, like they didn't see each other for a time and had a lot to share. One she could recognize as being Yang. This was slightly confusing for the Faunus. Who was Yang talking to so excited? Was it Ruby? Wait… could she be involved into this as well?

Before she could really do any clear assumptions however, Yang had run downstairs and gave Blake another kiss. Then, to the Faunus confusion, she unlocked her chains.

Seeing the surprise in Blakes face, Yang quickly said something to explain her actions.

"It is time for you to meet my Dad."

 **You know, I realized I made Blake a little bit OOC in the last Chapters. I mean, you would act different too if you would be in her situation wouldn't you? However it was only a matter of time until Blake would find herself questioning this whole 'Relationship' Yang had built for them.**

 **Now she DOES still love Yang, which is why she wants to help her. If you really think about it, that is the major flaw in Blakes character. She thinks she does the right thing to help people but ultimately ends up doing the opposite. I wonder how long it will take until this one Backfires…**

 **Now I am more than determined to bring this story to an end. I am NOT the kind of writer who will ever abandon a story. If you see me give up on something, I am most likely Death.**

 **So don't you worry you Yandere Fans, this story WILL be continued. If there are gasps in the update schedule then I probably just need a little bit more time.**

 **Now if you excuse me… I will watch some more Mirai Nikki to get myself back into the Yandere mood.**

 **With that being said, until the next Chapter!**

 **Take care of Yourself!**


	6. A Dragons Father

**Disclaimer: Hey Guys! Welcome back.**

 **So… yeah… hows it going? Uggh okay look I know some of you are probably pissed at me for this.**

 **I am sorry for taking so long to post something. I recently good sick pretty bad and was down for the count for a while.**

 **Trust me it wasn't fun for me either. I rather would write something instead of trying to keep my body fluids INSIDE my body.**

 **Yes…. It was that bad.**

 **I dare you to brainstorm about Plot development if you vomit out what feels like entire organs.**

 **But now we are back in business and ready for the Blake Taiyang meeting.**

 **But first… let us make the reviews:**

 **Big Smoke: Good to already have a follower then ;). And your probably right… she doesn't know however and I plan on using this for a bigger moment in the future. And about Taiyang being in denial… well you see here.**

 **Guest: …Why?**

 **Kaizo: Okay ill be doing this like that:**

 **Second comment: I knew it ;)**

 **First Comment:**

 **2: Something we all agree on.**

 **3: Alright then, I can actually see why some people like him. I personally have something like a love hate relationship with him I guess. He just annoys me sometimes. He probably wont become one of my favorite characters. Still I like him more than bullhead, metal leg, ice cream and Fallbitch.**

 **4: Glad to hear that. I first thought this would be a risky move, since so many people are used to yanderes just being insane and pretty much never gentle or loving.**

 **5: same as with guest… why?**

 **And its alright to be late a few days. This is supposed to make fun and not be a job. Thanks again for reading. But why the Mr.? Kinda seems formal for me. Nothing against it just was curious.**

 **Alright now that I took care of that… moving on.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 6)

Silence.

This was the only thing that seemed to rule the kitchen with an iron fist. It has been twenty minutes into the breakfast and so far, nobody has spoken that much. The people eating on the table were all handling the silence in a different way.

Yang was clearly not bothered by it at all. The moment she had pretty much dragged the Faunus up the stairs, she had proudly presented her as her 'Kitten' and first rambled on about how her dad is going to love her, not as much as Yang loves her but still.

Blake was silently eating her meal, with one hand, the other being locked with Yangs human hand. The Kidnapped Faunus was unable to decide her emotions, maybe even more then back in the Basement. On the one hand (Pun not intended) she was enjoying Yangs touch and the meal. On the other, the presence of Taiyang unsettled her. She didn't want her first meeting with the Father of her…. 'Girlfriend?' to be like that. In her dreams, it was supposed to be a nice meeting during Summer break, maybe still with her bow on to avoid any strange looks should Taiyang not be as acceptant as his daughter. Not with her as a former runaway now kidnaping Victim and him being…

Well… what WAS he being?

Taiyang really seemed mysterious to her in that moment. He had simply introduced himself and then sat down to eat, eyes fixated on her and sometimes wandering to his daughter. Other then that… nothing.

She could almost fell her Collar tightening around her neck out of nervousness. It was the one thing Yang hadn't allowed her to take off. She still didn't trust her enough for that.

But now, this little collar made the situation for Blake far more stressful. She couldn't fight off a trained Huntsmen without her Aura. She didn't even had Gambol Shroud as a last resort. Speaking off, where had Yang put it? Did she take it with her at all? Was it still back at Menagerie?

The Faunus was taken out of her thoughts as Yang coughed a little to gain some attention. Taiyang and Blake looked at the Blonde and for a second, Blake could swear she saw worry in Taiyangs eyes.

"So… nobody is gonna say something?" The younger Dragon asked. The two other people on the Table seemed confused at this. Then Yang faced Taiyang, "Hey look, I didn't brought Blake up here to meet you just so you could ignore her." She then stood up. "I'll be going out of the Kitchen and water the Flowers a little. In the meantime, I want you two to communicate. Okay? Okay!" she then sprinted off, grabbing a watering can along the way and going into the garden.

Taiyang and Blake just looked at one another at first, the silence was now MUCH more threatening for the Faunus. Without Yang, there was no protection left. It seemed that the older Xiao Long noticed this, because he started to speak.

"So… how are you?" Blake was surprised at the question and shyly replied, "Good, well…compared to the circumstances." Taiyang laughed a little bit. "Yeah, I guess if you were kidnapped you are pretty much bound to fell a little bit uncomfortable."

This laugh wasn't helping Blake at all. She still didn't knew how Taiyang stood towards her and it seemed that she was doing a terrible job at hiding her fear.

Taking a deep breath Taiyang started to speak:

"Do you know how Yang was, after you left her?"

Blake could feel her Heart stop. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Shaking her head she mouthed 'no'.

"Guessed so." Taiyang continued. "She was in a terrible condition to say the least. Sometimes she just screamed in the night 'Die Adam!' or 'Damn you!' but often she cried out one name in particular." He moved his seat a little closer to Blake. "And I think we both know which name it was."

Blake was close to passing out. She was clearly backed in a corner, both metaphorically and physically. "I… never wanted her to get hurt. I… wanted to keep her safe. She…" Blake had no excuse left. She felt like she was repeating herself.

Taiyang moved back a little and to her surprise… smiled. "Yeah… we all wanted her to be save."

Blake was even more confused than before but Taiyang took the word again.

"Would you please start to Breathe again? I don't want to explain to my daughter why you passed out on the kitchen floor." Blake took the advice. She didn't realize that she stopped breathing.

"You know… I want that you listen to me for a few minutes." Blake nodded at the request.

Taiyang took a deep breath again. Whatever he wanted to say… it was clearly taking him a lot of energy. He then looked into the distance, as if he was trying to look into the past.

"I know how Yang fells. I was in the same position as her. I had not one, but two women left me. People I held close to my heart. Who were once my Teammates. But one took of, without ever being heard of again. The other… I don't know how but, she died. This left me in a void. I was so useless back then, just like Yang was when she came back from Beacon. I constantly blamed myself. I was so lost in my own grief I didn't even care to watch my own two children grow up. Today I realized that not Raven was the first person who left Yang. It was me. She never really knew her Mother, but me? I was the first person in this world who she had a connection with and I let her down. Maybe… if I would have reacted differently back then, Yang wouldn't be like she is today. She wouldn't constantly try to play the protector for everyone or just jump to action without ever thinking."

Taiyang then looked back at Blake "Or kidnap her love interest."

Said love interest was at a loss of words. Taiyang wasn't threatening, he seemed sincerely remorseful. Instead of a potential enemy, Blake saw now a father with lots of regrets.

"Blake… I want to make one thing clear… I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. I understand that you had your reasons, just like I did and exactly this is what makes me dislike you. You remind me to much of myself."

"I want to see Yang happy and not further devolve into this mess she is right now. But I need you to help me. She cares about you, you're the only thing that seems to keep her sane."

Blake remembered how Yangs eyes changed purple for a moment when she admitted that she loved her. Taiyang was right. There was still a sane side of her remaining.

"Alright I help you. I want her to be sane again. I want that she is the person I fell in love with."

The words just came out of her mouth. She blushed a little but Taiyang smiled.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes" Blake admitted. "She is so nice and caring and came up to me even if I rejected her and on the other hand she is so brave and willing to-" Then Blake realized just WHAT she said and her face transformed into one of shock.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Blake was shocked at herself. This was not the right time to make puns!

To her surprise, Taiyang laughed. "Its okay Blake. You know… Puns are, alongside Milk, something like the Xiao Long household medicine. Hell it actually reminds me of how I made Yang finally snap out of her stubbornness and made her actually pick up this Metal Arm and train again."

"What did you do?" asked a now curious Blake.

When Yang came back into the little cabin, Taiyang was lying on the ground holding his check with a pissed of Blake standing above him.

"Did I miss something?" The duo quickly looked up to the blond psycho and Taiyang started explaining. "I just told Blake how I made you train with me again."

Yang was silent for a while, before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Seriously Dad? THAT is what you talked about while I was out?" Yang sat down the watering can and helped her Father back up, with her Yellow Black arm.

"He deserved it." Grumbled a certain Faunus. "You don't make puns about things like that."

Yang put one arm around Blake. "Oh come on Kitty, I had the same reaction but it was actually a good one."

"Don't be such a GRUMPY CAT." _"Alright, that's it"_ thought Blake and prepaired a comeback.

"Youre one HANDfull of problems you know that?" Blake was again shocked at herself and was half expecting Yang do strangle her. Instead she said.

"OH KITTEN GOT CLAWS."

"They aren't out of METAL."

"OH and I see that she has WHITE FANGS!"

"OH that one stung ROBOBEE!"

There was again silence in the room… before all three bursted out laughing. It was a heartwarming laughter. If anyone were to hear it, they would probably be jealous about the fun the trio had.

" _Hold up… what the hell is going on?"_

Blake was between here laughs, for the third time in a row, shocked beyond believe. Here she was, a kidnapping victim to the person she loved and laughing so much tears were coming out of her eyes.

When they finally calmed down. Yang pressed her lips down on Blakes. When she took them back, Blake was sure that her eyes were just changing back from purple to red.

Sighing Blake thought:

" _Who cares right now?"_

"So umm…" Yang and Blake turned to Taiyang who had just decided to take the word again. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Blake blushed and Yang started laughing again.

"No Dad, you were away long enough, instead…"

She put her other arm around the older Dragon.

"Why don't we all just try to have some fun?"

 **Okay to be serious right now… why was everyone worried about Blake? Taiyang wouldn't dare to do anything but a few glares. Hell he knows better then everyone just what would happen if Blake were to get hurt. Please write down why you thought so because it makes me go crazy to not know.**

 **Besides, I really thought that this would be more in Character for him. Now if Blake would have asked him to help her escape… well he probably would have reacted more in a way of a person trying to keep a kidnapped victim silent or something like that. Lets just say he wouldn't be so friendly as he is right now okay?**

 **Speaking of… thank you Blake, thank you for doing what I wanted to do for so long.**

 **BTW: I am terribly sorry for all these cringe worthy puns. But they are approved from Both Yang AND Sans. So…**

 **Oh but before I say goodbye… I would like to add two things.**

 **Do you remember when I said I would watch Mirai Nikki (you know the Anime with the Queen of all Yanderes) for inspiration. Well I did and I came up with the idea for another one shot, with Bumblebee replacing two of the diary holders. Don't worry they are not Yukki and Yuno. In fact, the two they will be replacing are actually some of my favorite people in the entire anime and they made me actually cry when they SPOILER: Died. They should have won instead and I know that I am not alone with this opinion. They would have made great gods.**

 **Anyway, I currently am working on a rough build for this just so you know. Figured I say this so you all have something to look forward to.**

 **And secondly: I highly recommend you to watch Mirai Nikki. It is a great show. Hell Yuno alone makes this anime worth watching.**

 **So enjoy this little bit offluffy bonding because the next chapter could turn out to be darker.**

 **Lets just say I have something Planned that could 'WILT' the mod.**

 **Yeah… ill be leading myself out.**

 **See ya later.**


	7. The found of the Dragons Victim

**Disclaimer: Hello my fellow fans of the written word!**

 **So here were at it again, now with Yang and her Kitten spending a little bit time with the father of Yang. Lets hope Blake doesn't get a Sunburn when being surrounded by all these Suns. Get it! Taiyang and Yang both mean Sun… and they are Dragons… a lot of fire…**

 **Geez I have to learn when to stop.**

 **Anyway before I go on with the story… you know the drill:**

 **Kaizo: Your obviously not the only one who thought so. Good to hear I am not the only one who enjoys seeing ALL the different sides of a Yandere and yes I remember where you got this line from ;).**

 **Ah Yes… one of my first stories back then… good times. Still one of my personal favorites!**

 **Speaking of YanSim… I could do something with it again… what did YandereDev said about a culture festival a while ago?**

 **And its aswell good to hear that nobody seems to be very upset. To be honest… the only person really pissed right now is me. I just hate it to CUT OFF promises I make. But don't worry… I can HANDLE this myself ;).**

 **Man I begin to understand why the Xiao Longs like these so much.**

 **So… now (Makes the best Lucio voice I can muster):**

 **LETS BREAK IT DOWN!**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 7)

"Hey you alright in there?" Yang asked on the outside of the Bathroom door. Inside an all too familiar Cat Faunus was currently finished with her early morning business.

"It doesn't go faster if your rushing me." exclaimed Blake.

The Faunus in question had currently interrupted the tender Family evening to… well… 'Take care of something'. Yang, who this time brought her to the bathroom without being drugged, was waiting outside, obviously upset over the fact that her beauty took so long.

Blake dried her Hands and then stepped out, into the Arms of the Dragoness. "See, it didn't take that long." "Still too long for me." grumbled the blond, all the while kissing her on the check.

The matter was quickly put aside however and the duo made their way down into the living room, were a certain hunter was already waiting for them.

"You know… it wouldn't take so long if you would have bought a litter box." The comment earned the father a quick jab to the arm by the Bees. With Blake, because she found this more than embarrassing and didn't want Yang too ACTUALLY buy a litter box. With Yang, because he made the pun before she had the chance to and because it reminded her of how she searched for three hours if there would be a litter box big enough for a Faunus.

"Alright I deserved that." Admitted Taiyang and made some room for the two girls on the Couch. Soon a smiling Yang was cradling her kitten in her lap, making sure that she was comfortable while the three watched a movie. The Movie was about a young huntress meeting a cursed Grimm Human hybrid and slowly falling for the Monster. It ended with the Hybrid being freed from its curse and marrying the woman who returned him to his normal gentle self.

The Movie was very successful with almost any kind of audience, due to its references to popular Fairy Tales and the message of even the most despicable beings, being deserving of kindness.

Now with the brake for advertising being over, the Movie continued were it left of.

The scene where the hybrid confronts the abusive lover of the heroine.

Blake felt small kisses on neck being placed by her 'partner' and couldn't help but let out a small meow. The culprit couldn't help but smile at the blush of her beauty. Worried about the reaction of Taiyang, Blake looked next to her, only to see the elder Dragon quietly creeping his way into the kitchen, trying to give the couple some room. Turning back right in front of the door, Taiyang winks at the Cat Faunus and then quickly stepped inside. Seeing as she was yet again alone with her captor/lover, Blake took some time to think about her situation, all the while enjoying the gentle kisses.

Right now the tension seemed to be at an all-time low. Yang hasn't shown any signs of her insanity since the three settled on their 'Movie evening'. She was still clinging to Blake a little but not in a way uncomfortable for Blake. She even seemed more comfortable with the idea of Blake having more room, since she didn't drugged her for the walk to the toilet. All in all, Blake was very certain that she was only some more days away, of having enough freedom to bring her lover the help she nee-

Then her thoughts were interrupted by Yang kissing her Cat ears.

Blake immediately froze at the touch, something not going unnoticed by the possessive Dragon. "Something wrong Blakey?"

"Please… Please don't… t-t-touch my ears." Said Blake, her voice shaking. The blond brawler seemed to be hurt at her partner being hurt by her touch. Something she was not willing to let be.

"Calm down Kitty, I won't hurt you. I am not like THESE people. You know that." Whispered the Dragon, placing another kiss between the ears.

Blake did know that, but it was still far from being okay with her. She still remembered the brutal torture her ears had to endure for so long. Even if the kisses seemed to be placed by butterflies, it still didn't erase Years of abuse.

"Yang… please." Blake cried out, small tears leaking from her eyes.

Like she was being struck by lightning, Yangs lips flew away from Blakes ears. Quickly turning Blake around, she was immediately cupping her checks and whipping the few tears away.

There was a moment of silence while Blake gazed into these red eyes. No words were exchanged, just Blake begging Yang with her Amber eyes to understand. After a while, Yang just nodded and mouthed an 'okay'.

Now being calm again, Blake smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on Yangs check. An Action that made the Red eyes flicker purple a little.

The movie meanwhile was starting to end, with the Hybrid having defeated the abusive ex-lover in Battle. On the brink of death he was granted salvation and a new life with his love.

Just as the movie ended Taiyang came back in with a bowl of Chips and some drinks for the three. Something the duo realized just in time to release each other. Taiyang had seen at the screen and saw that the Movie was sadly finished already and was instead showing some news.

"Arrgh… what a shame. The ending is always the best part." "Your own fault for taking so long." Teased Yang, leading Taiyang to punch her jokingly on the shoulder, wearing a grin on his face.

Before the exchange could continue however, a news report was catching theyre attention.

"It has officially been revealed that the dead body found in Forever Fall is indeed the one of the former White Fang Leader Adam Taurus."

As soon as the despised name was spoken, three pairs of eyes looked at the news report.

"To remind you all, one week ago a dead body was found within the depths of Forever Fall. It has been speculated that the body belonged to the White Fang Leader, according to the huntsmen, who found the beheaded and dismembered corpse. After running a long procedure of analyses the corpse was indeed belonging to Adam Taurus. The Bull Faunus has become one of the most wanted person in the World, after leading the Terror Organization in the Attack on Beacon. It is unclear however, who or what actually killed him and it is according to the police forces of Vale not possible to find out, due to the advanced decaying process and the disposal of all possible clues on the body. It was however stated that Mr. Taurus must have undergone incredible amounts of Pain and a truly terrifying amount of torture. General Ironwood stated…"

Taiyang finally found the remote for the TV and turned it off s soon as he could.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Yang thought in her head.

" _They found the body. They found the body. They found the body! HOW DID THEY FOUND THE BODY!"_

Yang wanted that the Bulls existence was whipped out from history, which was why she went all the way to Forever Fall to dispose of it. She thought that nobody would ever speak of him again if his body would be hidden in the depths of the forest. It seems that she was wrong.

Red eyes burned up, something not unnoticed by the other people in the room. Taiyang was starting to sweat and Blake was becoming very uncomfortable on the lap of the Dragon.

Trying his best to lighten the mood, Taiyang proposed: "Why don't we all play a card game? Yes that would be great right now! Yang, I think it is still in your room. Why don't you go and get it?"

Yang just nodded, grabbing Blakes hand she made her way upstairs. Something that made the Faunus feel very uncomfortable.

As soon as the duo was in front Yangs room, Blake mustered up all her courage, to talk with the blond. "Yang…"

Only to be interrupted by a pair of lips crushing into hers. It was not as gentle as it was before, it was needy, desperate, HUNGRY you might say, as if Yang wanted to be sure of something, as if to make sure that HER beauty was still in HER possession. Out of the Man's reach who wants to take her away.

She took back and Blake looked into the red, dying Stars inside Yangs eyes. In that moment Yang uttered one word.

"Mine."

 **Geez even in dead Adam still manages to be an asshole!**

 **So yeah, after all the fluff, I thought I would show again a little bit more of the darker side the story has. After all Yang IS still in not really the sanest mindset. The mere mention of Adams name could cause extreme reactions like the sudden panic of having here Beauty taken away again.**

 **Now don't worry… Blake is in no trouble at all. Yang is NOT going to pull an Anna. You know… this Crazy chick from Shimoneta who ended up RAPING her crush. This is a Yandere love story with dark moments and NOT A RAPE STORY!**

 **So you don't have to worry about Blake again. Yang only kissed her as to make sure she is here with her and that Adam is not able to claim Blake. That's why she said "Mine".**

 **I actually had planned this Chapter to be longer, but then I realized that would not be as organized and instead I split it in two.**

 **So yeah… on the bright side. This means that the next chapter won't take long (probably).**

 **And I promise then all of you will understand the pun I made last Chapter. You know the Wilt the mod thing.**

 **This was actually a hint about what is going to happen next. However I wont spoil too much. Lets just say that the next one is pretty damn dark so all the more reason to let it stay separate.**

 **Try to see this one as a kind of (do I dare to say it?) Filler, or no… not a filler, more of a stepstone for the now dark stuff that's about to happen. That's why here is first a fluffy moment and then a little bit of darkness. You know:**

 **Fluff Fluff and Darkness Darkness**

 **Good, with that out of the way… until the next chapter!**


	8. The Dragons Trophy

**Disclaimer: Hello again, dear fans of the insane!**

 **I told you the next chapter would be out soon and here we are! To be honest… I thought about posting this already yesterday, but then I had another idea and the story got a little longer. It was the sequence at the beginning of the chapter but it turned out quite well so it was surely worth the wait. This is arguably the longest Chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **But… you know what is next right?**

 **Kaizo: I figured somebody would think that, that is why I included it. After all the people worried about the Taiyang meeting, I didn't want anybody to think that this might get into SUCH a direction. There is no way in bloody hell I would write Yang doing such a thing to Blake… no matter how bad shit insane she is. So no need to thank me. I am just glad I could calm everyone.**

 **As for your questions: You know… that would be much easier for everyone if you just make a account on this site. It isn't that hard really and its not like you have to publish something.**

 **But since you already so politely asked: I consider myself an agnostic. I never saw myself belonging to a religion. It causes so much trouble sometimes. I still respect all kinds of religions though.**

 **As for my age: lets just say I am not legally allowed to drink yet and I am still in school. Aside from that I like to stay as anonym as possible in the internet.**

 **Besides: you actually visited my Deviantart account? I didn't thought that somebody actually visits it because I have LITERALLY just one story there, a death battle between Heihachi and Akuma.**

 **Wait… did I just made a pun? I seriously didn't intend to do that.**

 **As for you calling in backup for Blake, I am sure she appreciates it but I am pretty sure as well, that not even f***ing Saitama could help Blake right now. Even if he would get back up by Avengers, Justice league, Z-Fighters and Co.**

 **Oh! Before I forget… this Chapter is DARK. Like REALLY DARK! There are a lot of Hallucinations in here so… be prepaired.**

 **Alright then… lets get this thing rollin.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 8)

Everybody had heard about the terror a maiden has to fear, when being dragged into the cave of a Dragon. Every second Fairy Tale, made sure to remind people just what kind of terrors await somebody inside such a hellhole. It was however, almost never stated how exactly the Maiden felt, when being hold captive by a Dragon and being watched inside the Fiery Deaths most private Chambers.

Blake Belladonna however, for the first time since she arrived, was starting to get an idea of the Maidens emotions. Even if these Chambers consisted of a young girls messily made bedroom.

Cornered would probably describe it best.

Now Blake would normally NEVER dare to think of her sunny little Dragon, as one of the terrifying flying terrors, but Yangs most recent action made her think twice.

Ever since Yang kissed her, Blake felt more than uncomfortable in her partners presence. It wasn't really the act of kissing, that was something the Faunus had come accustomed with, it was more how different this Kiss felt from the others. It was so… possessive and… forceful.

Blake was starting to get worried. Yangs mentality was starting to get worse now. Just one mentioning of THE person, had caused her to fall completely back into her more psychotic personality. The Faunus thought hard about how to fix this mistake all while eying the blond.

Yang was currently opening all the drawers and looking into all corners, to find the Cards Taiyang had talked about. Before that however, she had locked the door and sat Blake down on her bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that her eyes were still red like the burning stones inside a Volcano.

"Yang… are you okay?" Blake asked softly, as if she was whispering a prayer.

Yang didn't respond at first, but stopped in her tracks, a pair of Shorts in her hand. "No." she answered, continuing her search.

Blake was just getting more nervous with that cold statement.

"Then… why don't you say what is wrong? Why did you kiss me?" "Is it wrong if I kiss you Kitten?" was Yangs only response.

Blake realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with this, so she decided to play whatvshe thought to be her best bet. If Yang was still capable of clear thinking, this should make her snap out of it. "Yang… you scare me."

Yang stopped again. Slowly, she turned around to face Blake again, expression unreadable. The Dragon stepped forward and sat down next to Blake. "Why?"

Blake was not sure what to make out of the emotionless voiced question, but decided to continue. "The way you kissed me, it wasn't exactly… as 'gentle' as you usually do. It was more aggressive… that's what scares me."

Yangs face shifted from the emotionless one, into one of Pain. Blake gulped, had she gone too far with that.

Before she could regret her choice of Words however, she was pulled into the Arms of the girl again. Surprisingly gentle. "Did I hurt you?" was the only thing she asked.

"No." Blake quickly answered, a little bit calmer over the fact that Yang still cared, "It is just… why? What caused you to change so much, so quickly?"

Yang hugged her Kitten tighter. Silence followed, until she said. "I won't allow it." Blake wanted to ask further but before she could, Yang continued.

"You won't take her again." Blake was a little bit taken aback by this answer. She didn't know what to make out of it, until Yang started repeating herself.

"You won't take her again." Blakes eyes widened. Was Yang even talking to her?

She got her answer soon as Yang started chanting:

"You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again."

Blake was convinced that Yang was being in some kind of Hallucination.

She had to act fast. There has got to be a way to snap her out of it!

She didn't even want to imagine what Yang was thinking right now.

(Inside Yangs mind)

 _Chaos… Fire… Darkness._

 _There was nothing but destruction wherever Yang looked._

 _She was running in panic, searching frantically, for her lost beauty. She searched EVERYWHERE._

 _There was nothing but a flash of red and Blake had disappeared. Moments before, she was in her lap and Yang placed some soft kisses on her neck, just relishing in the, oh so rare, perfect moment. But then she disappeared… and the Chaos appeared. It was as if with her gone… the entire world followed._

 _Yang felt fear in every fiber of her being. She pushed herself forward, even while clinging to the stump of her right arm. She had to find Blake. SHE HAD TO!_

 _Then she found her… and she prayed to all gods that she could think of that it wasn't true._

 _There she was, lying in the puddle of her own blood… at the feet of an all too familiar Beast._

 _Yang felt the cold fear being replaced, by the burning fire of hatred overwhelming her senses. Adam just stood there… smirking at the raging Dragon._

 _With a cry that would even make the Demons tremble, Yangs stump formed a hand of fire that she pushed right into the Chest of Adam. Even in the moment of his Death, Adam just continued to smirk and leaned his head towards Yang, whispering mockingly into her ear._

" _This time… I took her from you." And then burned to ashes._

 _With him gone, Yang had no strength left and fell to her knees. She gazed down at the body of her love. Tears forming in her eyes as the realization hit her._

" _No…" she whispered in the burned air, desperately and unbelieving._

" _NO! NO! NO!" she cried out, holding the corpse of her Kitten. Her left arm raising it, at the shoulders and the stump holding it, at the center of her heart, were the love they had was the strongest._

 _The grieving Dragon gazed into the now lifeless eyes of the Maiden she held so dear. Even in dead she looked beautiful for her._

 _Yang let the tears flow, feeling no urge to hold them back now. All the while… she denied herself to accept this cruel fate. Adam couldn't have taken her again! She would have never allowed it!_

 _And so she started saying one phrase over and over again._

" _You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again. You won't take her again."_

 _Then another voice appeared. A voice Yang knew she was just imagining. The soul it belonged to gone._

" _Yang! Yang!"_

 _Yang wished that these were actually spoken words. She yearned for the voice that brightened this dark place._

(Reality)

"Yang snap out of it please!" Blake cried out.

FINALLY it worked. For what felt like an eternity Blake had attempted to make the blond came back to reality. So lost was she in her own hallucination.

The red eyes opened, having closed themselves when hugging the object of their affection. Fresh Tears were leaking from them. The eyes slowly changed the emotions. From panic, to realization and finally…

too the purple eyes of gratefulness.

"Yes Kitty?" Yang asked, now sounding more than the sweet girl she remembered.

Exhaling a sigh, Blake steeled herself and continued: "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I am now." Came the honest reply. Still not enough for the Faunus.

"You were completely lost. What happened?"

Yang just smiled gently and spoke: "Only something that used to happen when you weren't here. It was a little different this time however, but it is gone already."

Blake was feeling horrified. Yang was going through this constantly before she came here!? Just how much damage did she cause!?

"Can I help you?" was the only thing she could force out. The beauty only replying with a now gentle kiss and a statement:

"You already did."

There was now silence again in the room, but a comforting one. The kind of silence you could cherish in, feeling free of the weight of the world. Then Yangs red eyes returned and with that she continued to speak:

"Sorry you had to look at that. I really thought that I wouldn't have to go through this again. Guess hearing HIM just ripped open some wounds." The Dragon then groaned, obviously angry at herself. In her mind she cursed herself, for being stupid enough to forget about her Safety Measures should she enter this state again.

"I even had taken not one, but TWO things to remind me that he is not a threat anymore!"

Blake could guess what Yang was referring to. Pushing the thought of the head in the basement away, she wanted to bring her partner in a hug again. She swore to herself that Yang wouldn't be suffering these Hallucinations as long as she could prevent…

Wait… two?

What could Yang mean with two? Blake knew of one proof that her hateful ex was gone from the face of Remnant… but what could have been the second one? A picture of the way Yang had 'taken care' of the Bull? Blake instantly regretted thinking about that.

But not as much as she regretted what she saw behind Yang.

An all too familiar Blade, she had thought she would never saw again.

"Yang?" Blake asked, suppressing her shaking as much as she could while pointing behind the Dragon, "What is that?"

Yang followed Blakes finger and turning around, she found what she had searched for BESIDES the Cards. The Trophy of her Victory and her second Safety Measure.

The Blade that took her arm.

Grinning Yang picked it up from behind her bed and held it tightly in her Yellow-black colored arm and unsheathe the Blade. "It is exactly what I searched for."

Blake didn't like the tone of Yangs voice.

"What are you doing with Wilt and Blush?"

Yang stood up and looked confused down at her kitten. "Wilt and Blush? That is the name they have?"

Silence returned into the room, this time meaningless for one, terrifying for the other.

Grinning Yang spoke, "I have them to remind me of my Victory. A price for having fulfilled my duty. Asides from that…" she held the Red Blade near to her face.

"I've taken a liking to them." Blake was really, REALLY not liking the scene in front of her.

There was just something about that sword that made her fear it. Even with the one wielding it gone, the Destruction it caused was vibrating like an unholy Aura around it.

And the way Yang held it… seemed... familiar.

"Such marvelous work. The Color, the way it feels to wield it. Truly a powerful weapon." She then caressed Wilt. It was like a naïve five year old would stroke a little puppy. Then with a voice that seemed to feel pity for it she continued: "Such a shame it belonged to…HIM."

Then Blake could see something like a spark inside Yangs eyes. If she wouldn't have been worried before, she definitely was now!

"You know… I understand why Ruby was always gushing abut weapons now. Maybe… I should try myself as a swordswoman. But of course…"

Yang moved a finger on the sharp edge of the Sword , licking her lips at the sight of red Blood becoming one with the Red of the Blade. "If I will use it… it NEEDS a better name."

"Do you really want to…" Blake started to beg, but Yang seemed to ignore her. There was no trace left of the sweet girl, the psychotic killer now taking over her body.

"How about… Dragon claw or… Fire Fang or… Bee's sting." With every new name Yang made a little slash movement in the air. It seemed familiar to Blake… TOO FAMILIAR.

"Or maybe just…"

Then Yang had the perfect name on her lips. "Ripper."

Blake froze, eyes widened in nothing else but pure terror. Her breath was stuck in her throat and the cold felling of fear was numbing her very soul.

She could swear that instead of Yang standing in front of her, ADAM was holding his blade, making some threatening strikes in every direction, like he just beheaded an entire army of his enemies called Humanity.

His eyes were visible behind the mask, seemingly burning red. His Hair started to glow, the Blade ignited with fire.

"That's right Ripper." Blake heard Adam say. "You and me are going to make a fantastic team aren't we? Nobodys gonna stand a chance against us."

Corpses started to appear out of nowhere. Beheaded, dismembered and burned out.

"You will help me right? Yes you will. Like a loyal friend. You help me PROTECT my DARLING."

Blake could feel the strong urge to vomit. Her entire Body was rejecting the sight in front of her and started aching from Phantom Pain. Her Cat ears were pulsating painful and moving hastily in every direction.

"Yes one after another, we strike them down. Nobody will be spared and if afterwards, there STILL will be people standing between me and MY DARLING…"

Adam then looked at Blake, she felt her Collar tightening so much, it was crushing her windpipe, her whole body just having entered a fear induced paralyses, despite her wish to scream her lungs out to unleash some of the Terror inside her. Blakes Vision started to fade blurry and darkened, until Adam was the only thing she could see, before the Darkness consumed her.

"We will take care of that."

 **Welp that last bit was disturbing but seriously Yang? Why did you had to keep Wilt?**

 **You know… I had this scenario on my mind for quite a while and it makes lots of sense to me.**

 **Lets just quickly go back to V3 (Yes I know, come here… let me give you a hug and then continue with what I am trying to say), remember when Yang 'broke' Mercurys leg. Blake needed Yang to promise that she saw Mercury attacking her, because she was afraid of Yang becoming like somebody she knew out of her past.**

 **I don't think that I have to spell it out but it is clear that Blake is scared that Yang, somebody she loves, becomes like the monster, she once loved.**

 **Now, with Yangdere being quit insane, and Adam being seen by many (despite my protest) as a Yandere, we have a plot point I would forever hate myself for if I wouldn't include it.**

 **The possibility of Yang entering her madness to such amounts that she becomes like Adam is a Nightmare for Blake and would obviously be triggered if she saw Yang holding the very Weapon of the Bull Faunus who threatened to destroy everything she loved.**

 **I actually got this idea, after seeing a picture of Yang online, holding Adams broken sword in one hand and his mask in the other, his dead body next to her, followed by me imagining what would be if Yang were to take over the White Fang and disguise herself as a Faunus. Yes… that's my mind people.**

 **Now Blake is yet again reminded about the TRUE danger her partner is in and how it is her fault. This will likely affect her and make her do anything in her power to cure Yang. But first she would probably want to have Wilt thrown in the ocean.**

 **Man I seem to be on a run with Hallucinations right now.**

 **And yes I will have to leave you with that cliffhanger again, don't worry theyre all alright, Blake is just going to need A LOT of cuddles to recover from this.**

 **Well then… see ya!**


	9. Leaving the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD FANS OF THE YANDERE MADNESS!**

 **Well, I actually was never dead… I just had to go on Hiatus for a while. I guess I kinda owe you an explanation. First of all… good news, Exams are over and I have probably more time to write now. The last weeks I had not really much time to do this stuff but I wasn't to unactive.**

 **I had talks with a writer who accepted my Challenge I published a while ago and I was able to make some progress on the Story I am co-writing with darksidersfollower97 AND I was able to make a little One shot of sorts, before doing this story again.**

 **It wasn't as easy as I thought to write the aftermath of all these hallucinations. But I don't want to get any pity from you guys so I will just continue with the reviews and then we can all get on with the next chapter:**

 **Kaizo: Then mission accomplished I guess. And you have a good point. The self proclaimed love and the insanity is the main problem in a relationship with a Yandere. I try my best to make the mix between good and insane as balanced as possible and as human relatable if possible. I mean the last chapter was supposed to show the human errors of BOTH of them so its nice too see it being appreciated. And I can kinda relate to the not account thing. But I have school as well and If I can manage it, I am pretty sure you can as well.**

 **And why shouldn't you post something? Just give it a try.**

 **Big Smoke: Thanks a lot! And yeah Blake is starting to realize just how bad Yangs condition is. The escaping to Mistral thing actually seems to be a good idea and I agree it would probably be a good place to hide, but it could get difficult. In Mistral are many ways to hide but I am pretty sure a Yandere would know where to look. Lets not forget she would have to find a way to mistral first and without Aura or Weapon this would be hard.**

 **Wolf Eyes: Thanks a lot! About Yang going to kill again… I don't want to spoil anything but there will be at least ONE other death in this story. Yang will be a part of it and it will involve as well a person I haven't managed to write in yet. Somebody who would have an interest in making Yang and Blake suffer. So don't worry you get your blood soon enough ;) I probably make a special chapter where I introduce this person and what said person did during all this time.**

 **Midnight Howler: You know… I kinda expected a question like that. First off, *cough* Sex *cough*isn't really the main topic of this story. It is more centered around Yangs and Blakes psychological state and theyre relationship. Secondly, I NEVER wrote a sex scene so I have like no experience in that. I don't plan on them 'doing it' anytime soon. If Yang where to pounce on Blake right now, I would be forced and if you have seen the authors note on my profil you know that:**

 **I WONT LET YANG RAPE BLAKE!**

 **If I were to include a sex scene in this it WILL be CONSENSUAL from BOTH girls. However at this point, not only were a sex scene COMPLETELY OUT OF PLACE it wouldn't be enjoyable for either of them really. So sorry if you search for a bumblebee smut you have to search elsewhere… well maybe for now. Maybe if during the story Theyre emotional state can get stabile enough: they MIGHT become the lovers they actually want to be. But that is going to take a while and it would need an happy ending for a Yandere story and when was the last time you saw that just coming by so easily?**

 **I have however two ideas this story could go. Either in a happy ending… or in a bloody ending. I still decide on what to do.**

 **Good with that all out of the way, lets get started. I have been blueballing you long enough.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 9)

Inside a small House, in the middle of the Woods, a young Beauty was currently stuck in a dilemma. A Dilemma that had robbed her of her well-deserved sleep to relax from the troubles the day had brought.

This Beauty was a Faunus, you all know only to well by now.

Blake was restless tonight. She was lying in Yangs bed, a metal Arm laid around her, tightly crushing her to the Dragon. The Cat struggled a little in the Grip but didn't dare to move otherwise.

In her mind, Blake was trying to process everything that had happened after she passed out.

It seems that Yang had snapped out of her insanity and had a panic attack after realizing the Faunus had lost Consciousness. She grabbed her and stormed down the stairs alarming her father, who immediately tried her best to somehow calm her down.

Than Blake had woken up some Minutes afterwards, she was not really in control of herself however, due to still being in a panic like state, but she could still remember everything that had happened.

Flashback:

 _She woke up to screams around her. "WHY HAVENT YOU DONE SOMETHING YET!"_

" _I… I am not really the best medic okay?"_

" _NO! NOT OKAY!"_

" _Yang please she is fine. She only fell asleep."_

 _Turning her head she found herself in the living room, lying on the Couch. Next to hear stood Taiyang who seemed to be trying his hardest to stay in control. When she had opened her eyes completely… she saw the fear in his eyes. Kind of strange considering that he was a full grown huntsman, while his opponent was anything but. His expression told everything however… he looked like he was facing a Demon from his own past… and losing._

 _When Blake wanted to look at what he was so afraid of, she saw HIM._

 _With his whole Body glowing Adam had started to relentlessly shout at Taiyang, who hesitantly backed off whenever the Bull came a little bit closer. The view had caused Blake to gasp…_

 _Bad idea._

 _For now, all the attention in the room was directed at her._

 _Adam seemed to be relieved and was starting to get closer…_

" _S-Stay Away!" shouted Blake, surprising the two._

" _Come now Darling… it is m-"_

" _I SAID STAY AWAY!" screamed Blake again, shaking. The sight before her started to waver a little. Now it wasn't Adam who stood there, it was more like a being made out of two people. Long blond hair fought with Short Red and the right arm, changed color and shape from Metal too skin constantly. The Voice sounded more distorted as well._

" _Blake… calm yourself." Spoke the being in front of her, "It is just me, come on KITTY, you remember me right?"_

 _Blakes vision wavered again, only one person called her Kitty. The shape and form of the thing in front of her started to manifest itself again into one clear person, someone Blake knew all too well, even if theyre sight didn't really help Blakes state._

" _Yang" Blake whispered, scared of her own Voice. Then Yang stormed at Blake again, this time no scream followed, just shock as she pulled her into a hug._

" _Oh Thank God! You are okay."_

 _Blake wasn't okay. She remembered why she had fainted and that was disturbing her. For this brief moment, Yang WAS Adam! She acted like him, spoke like him, LOOKED LIKE HIM. All because of…_

" _Destroy it."_

" _What?" asked the Dragon._

" _Destroy the sword… please."_

Flashback Over:

Yang had destroyed it. She straight out grabbed it and without a second thought, she crushed it with her bare hands. After that, she never left Blakes side and when the night came some minutes later, she pulled her straight to her own room.

That the weapon was gone calmed Blake, but she was FAR from feeling safe. The sight traumatized her. She had known already that Yang was having problems but that she would ever step down to Adams level…

The Cat Faunus couldn't think clearly anymore. Her whole mind was fogged with that DISGUSTING image. It wasn't safe here. As long as Yang is like this, she will still be unpredictable. Was there even a way for her to snap out of it? She was only showing possessiveness and Rage. A side from that… no other emotion. The Most human Blake had seen here since she arrived was when she was sad and trapped in this Hallucination. Monsters don't cry after all.

But Yang was starting to become more and more a Monster. Her eyes were still red, even when she crushed the Unholy blade. Yang was becoming more and more detached from her old personality, could Blake even hope to help her anymore?

No… No that wasn't what she wanted to convince herself of. She could still help Yang, but not with being her.

She had to reverse the roles, take some of Yangs power away, have her vulnerable. Then she could finally start to actually help her partner. But the question was… how?

Blake started to from a Plan. Maybe Sun was still in Vale. Maybe she could find him and then tell him about what was going on with Yang. Than they could maybe team and overwhelm her, bring her to Menagerie… maybe Taiyang could help them as well. Back in Menagerie her parents might have an idea on how to deal with this.

But first and most important, she had to get out. The Collar seemed to be irremovable for her, leaving her without Aura and Semblance. Her weapon was gone and she couldn't overpower Yang. If she could use her stealth, than she might have a chance.

Then the body holding her down started to move. Yang was mumbling something, she didn't quit understood what however. But what was more important to her now was,

Yang was moving.

She was shifting a little bit uncomfortable in her bed, Blake didn't know why, but if she was being honest, she couldn't afford to care right now. Just a little bit more…

Than finally, Yangs grip weakened.

Wasting no second, Blake went to work on freeing herself. Slowly, she crawled out of her Guardian Dragons Arm, stopping every time she heard her breath quicken up. It took her a half hour, but finally she managed to free herself, sweat all over her body from the stressful experience.

At that point, Blake went on Autopilot, she stopped thinking and just followed her instincts. Sneaking out of the Door she quietly walked down the stairs, ready to leave the Dragons den. Blake was already planning how to defend herself against any possible wildlife or enemies she might encounter when she stepped foot outside, as she remembered something she had seen the first day she was here. The large piece of Metal in the Basement.

Blake thought hardly if it was worth it. If somebody were to wake up, she could not hope to escape from the Basement, but whatever she had seen down there could have been a weapon.

Deciding on further protecting herself, she walked into the basement, still as quietly as a Ninja. She entered the room she first met this new Yang, a shudder coursing through her spine when thinking about it. She wanted to waste as little time as possible down here and so she stormed right to the table.

What she found there was however, was shocking her.

It was Gambol Shroud.

Yang DID took her weapon with her, she left it right next to Blake!

Blake couldn't believe it. All this time she had pretty much the Key to her freedom merely meters out of arms reach.

She grabbed Gambol Shroud tightly, immediately feeling calmer, as the hilt of her blade came in contact with her hand.

Now she felt like she wasn't some captive anymore. She felt like she was herself again. The same person who once walked proud through the Halls of beacon Academy, with her partner by her side, ready to fight the threats to humanity.

She let this memory fill her mind, as well as the Memory of how her partner once was. She vowed to bring this person back, her own way.

With that Blake left. But not because she wanted to run away, she was done with that long ago. She left because she wanted to save the soul of her partner.

The Faunus stepped out of the House door, breathed in the fresh night air… and then ran.

Unknown to her… two pairs of eyes had reacted to this.

One was outside in the dark night, her frail form bathing in the Moonlight as she gazed down on Blakes leaving form. Like a predator she started to chase her first target, with hatred, pain and loss visible in her eyes.

The other pair was belonging to the one who swore to protect the leaving Faunus.

For, while the Dragoness wasn't awake, she still noticed the absence of something.

The absence of her Beauty.

With that, Red eyes snapped open, one word escaping the mouth they belonged to.

"Blake."

 **Now things are about to get interesting. Blake has finally managed to escape Yangs grasp, but something else is now on her tracks. Any idea on who could it be?**

 **Well, whatever you may have, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter, which will hopefully not take as long, but it will kinda be like a prequel chapter so much I can tell you.**

 **Well… there isn't really much else I can say here. Just… I don't know. Welp…**

 **Be safe out there guys. ;)**


	10. Stalking the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I AM STILL ALIVE MOTHERF*CKER!**

 **No… I am sorry. You aren't a motherf*cker.**

 **I am really sorry for the long delay. I honestly have no excuse for it. I was really busy with personal stuff and some other things with other authors one shots and etc. I really started to many projects ad I ended up neglecting this one. For example I made an entry for the WA Character development Challenge 'Salems Confession' and then opened a One shot series. I hope I don't make this mistake again…**

 **Ugh… okay lets be real here at this point no amount of excuses is going to cut it…**

 **But enough of mourning over the past. It is time to reveal the mysterious attacker who is going to hunt Blake from now.**

 **But first Reviews:**

 **Big Smoke: Good theory. I cant promise much. For now this story is kinda up in the air. But about the 'canon'. I heard the song… made me smile :). All aboard the sunny bee train if you ask me. That way everyone can be happy.**

 **Midnight Howler/Fecreeper: Alright. Good to have this cleared up. I know what you mean. All of a sudden there is this WTF moment… anyway I do have plans on including a sex scene… a healthy one of course. I cant promise anything in regard to Ruby but for now… well we have to all see how this story will go on. I am currently trying to figure it out.**

 **Equastar: Yeah… the mysterious appeal of the psychos ;)**

 **Kaizo: I see well there is nothing wrong in having high goals. Just do what you like and it will happen one day. And I might be a little late but I would be willing to talk to you when you have some problems. Probably sounds strange coming froma guy online but still… and thanks for liking my puns ;)**

 **Wolf Eyes: Yes but the mystery is about to be solved NOW! Thanks for the wait. She isn't just after Blake actually. But you see for yourself ;)**

 **Thegirlintheblackbow:1: Thanks ;)**

 **2:Yeah youre right. A little bit late to correct that mistake sadly.**

 **3: TODAY! :)**

 **Pandacom25: now I do again.**

 **Good and now… you were waiting long enough. Lets get this thing going again.**

Lovesick Dragoness (part 10)

The shattered Moon shined brightly over the dark night. No animal moved in the Dark Forest, but what moved was far more terrifying than any Animal could ever be. It was a young Woman. Her clothes were thorn from Days in the Wild and her eyes focused and cold. This woman was more terrifying than any Monster could be, even the Grimm avoided her dark presence.

This Woman saw her whole word crushing down on this fateful day, the day of the breach.

She lost her love.

At first she thought that it was nothing to worry about. There was no way that her love could leave right? Her love had promised her to be there for her. Even if the words were never spoken, the duo kind of understood their shared feelings. But than she layed there on the ground. She waited.

She waited…

And waited….

And waited…. No message of her love came in all this time and as she realized that her love was gone.

She broke down crying, silent screams echoed through the woods. She was lost, it was like a part of her soul died.

She was bitter and lonely… but she was one more thing.

Angry.

She wanted revenge, she wanted the blood of the people who took her love away.

And one day, she found one of them.

Her entire team was all around the world, so she would one by one take them down. He nearest one was the blonde. She found out her location after having a 'chat' with some people around town.

She didn't care how she felt, she didn't care if her muscles were aching, she didn't care if she hadn't eaten anything in days, she didn't care if her clothes were all dirty and ripped apart… all she cared was to make her, ALL OF THEM, suffer.

She sneaked into the woods and onto the small Island where her first target was. She was met with a few strange stares but otherwise nobody bothered her.

Than, as the night came over the Island, she arrived in front of the small house in the woods.

The door was quickly taken care of and she sneaked her way into the house. Once in she analyzed her surroundings, it was a clean house and quit lovely to live in, not that she cared.

She thought about what to do. Where could her target be? Just than… a scream interrupted her thought process.

It was a scream out of pure agony and terror, bone chilling and terrifying to hear. It seemed to come out of the basement.

Curiosity over the scream, in the end, overtook her and she sneaked her way down the basement stairs. Carefully she stepped silent down into the dark dungeon…

And was shocked at what she found.

There in the basement, her target was happily torturing a Faunus man. She knew him from the train. The big and bulky warrior was reduced to a pathetic and quivering piece of meat. Wounds were all over him, still fresh and Crimson Red Blood was dropping down onto the floor. He was restrained by an iron chain tied to the ceiling, keeping him in this hell hole.

"Why are you making this so hard for you?" asked her target, her blonde mane tainted with blood and this INSANE look in her red eyes.

"All you have to do, is tell me where your boss is. You know, the Bull Faunus who TOOK MY BEAUTY!" she said, at the start strangely sweet and becoming more and more insane in tone.

"P-Please stop. I-I tell you what you want I swear." came the reply from the Broken individual. The bloody woman only laughed at this. "But how do I know you won't lie to me?" "I-I WONT LIE I SWEAR!" he screamed in Terror, fearing more torture.

The other girl, still hidden from the psychopaths view was confused. She never expected her target to act like this. What beauty was she talking about?

The blonde analyzed the broken man before her for a while. For what feeled like a decade the Faunus only quivered in anxiety, until the blonde smiled satisfied. "Alright than...".

So the Man spilled everything he knew. Even the most well kept secrets he screamed out in hope of release. After he was done the woman said, "Thank you." And snapped his neck in one swift motion.

The girl could only look at the scene. Her target was FAR different than last time. Therewas no way she would challenge her right now.

Carefully sneaking out of the house the girl rethought her plan. She would wait until her target found her "beauty". Thinking about it, when the beauty was who she thinks she was, than it would help her plan… her plan to avenge her love. Because no matter what will happen…

Neo will avenge her love.

 **Thats right people, NEO IS BACK!**

 **Oh dear. As if one Yandere wasn't enough. But this is even worse. This Yandere lost her love and will be far more dangerous than before. She wants to make every Team member suffer and starts with the two in reach… Blake better hurrys. I tried to prevent the reader from finding out her identity to soon, did I succedd?**

 **Anyway I have another announcement to make. I am going to stop promising you to put out chapters in short times. I am obviously not that good when it comes to keeping deadlines I actually make for myself. Don't worry I wont stop writing, I just ask that you understand that I am nt the most reliable writer when it comes to fast uploads. I apologize as well for the short length of this chapter. I am trying to get back into the flow I guess.**

 **Still I hope you keep enjoying this story.**


	11. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

 **Hello everyone. I know you were looking forward to an update… but sadly, this wont be it…**

 **Oh dear god I never wanted to be this kind of writer. You know.. I never really understood people who put their story's on hiatus, on the other hand back than I was only reading these things.**

 **Yes I have decided to put this story on a hiatus. Trust me this is painful for me to do. this story was the most popular I have ever written. over 50 have favorited and over 70 have put this on an alarm.**

 **and about views… there are over 10.000 by now! To be honest this is a bit mind-blowing for me. I am very happy that you were all able to enjoy Yangs twisted personality and that what I do actually is liked by you all. it makes me feel like I succeed as a writer… but, completely seriously? I was pretty much sucking ideas out of my fingertips.**

 **For everyone who is here from the very beginning you might remember what it started out like. A One shot… that's 9 Chapters ago. I only started continuing this because of how well it was received and I really enjoyed working on Lovesick Dragoness. So I wanted to keep this story going as long as possible and maybe give our Yangdere a happy end, but at this point I just don't know what to do.**

 **I started to expand the story line over to Sun and Taiyang and everyone else but at one point I just lost sight of where I wanted this to go…**

 **So yeah until I can figure out how to properly finish this thing, I put it on hiatus. I believe it would be fair to you as the reader to let you know so you don't constantly check in because youre getting anxious. I know because there were more than enough times that happened to me.**

 **As of now I simply am not able to write this story with the drive I had before and give out chapters that are actually good. I started Chapter 11 two weeks ago and it was a mess! I am talking about a REAL Mess. The mess Beacon was in after V3 couldn't compare.**

 **So that's it. Until I get my damn head in the game about this story I will try to finish other storys like my Sunny bees collection or something. Feel free to flame me in the reviews about this. I know you are upset about this or have just exited after reading the word Hiatus but I only want to be fair to you all. It is important to me that I can bring out chapters that you will enjoy and not some mess.**

 **Before I will go I'll answer the reviews first though.**

 **DarkMoonRaveWolf: well sorry but it doesn't look like Neo will meet Yangdere anytime soon here**

 **I am glad that you enjoy the story though. but I don't think I remember happy sugar life. I make sure to give it a try.**

 **Sinnerlust: to be honest I wanted to include neo in this story because of two major reasons.**

 **1: I wanted here to appear back! seriously RT teases us with this ice cream headed assassin so long and we still haven't seen her. so I wanted to at least include her here somehow.**

 **2: I didn't know where the thing with Ilia would go. Now I know better but I still am a little bit lost. I want Ilia to appear to but I don't know yet as what.**

 **A Besides Neo doesn't know how Roman actually died. She only assumes that Ruby was responsible which is why she wants to make her and those she holds dear suffer. don't try to understand her actions. This girl is number 1 on the insanity ranking right now.**

 **OTrizy: really you never saw one before? Well you probably weren't on Deviantart.**

 **trust me there are plenty of these… if you want me to give you an example, there is 'Youre Mine' with Weiss as a Yandere.**

 **However most of these are reader x (Insert RWBY character here) Yandere storys.**

 **Kaizo: I'm glad you are better now :)**

 **I appreciate it but I still feel a bit like I lost something in the last chapter. glad neo is well received by most so far… and she is actually mute in this story. 'Silent screams echoed through the woods' is more of a fancy way of saying Neo is completely broken by what happened.**

 **Adam is your favorite character? Well you do you. I think I can kinda get the reason why some people are drawn to Adam. I for my part just hate him with every inch of my body but… well I don't hate anyone on simply liking a character I hate. I had the first time I saw him a feeling that said, this guy will bring problems and I was right.**

 **wait the name for Ruby and Yang is strawberry sunrise? well thanks for the info. I actually agree the sisters always have a nice connection. their reunion was heartwarming :) and don't worry abou yang. to say it with Rubys words: what makes her special is that she always stands back up stronger. I just know she will recover from this.**

 **I get the appeal. I recently started to warm up towards Sun.**

 **Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder: A likeminded person. Im very happy you liked what i… or probably more Yang did to Adam, bastard had it coming MUHAHAHAHA ;)**

 **Looking back I phrased it pretty awkward didn't i? well glad you understood what I meant.**

 **Alpha: well… I explained it above.**

 **well alright than that's taken care of**

 **HOWEVER I still have one thing left for all of you…**

 **A fellow writer named Cheerful Nightmare has contacted me and he writes his very own Yangdere story! So for everyone who wants their dose of Yandere Bumblebee can go to his story 'Rogue Sight' It has four chapters as of now and is pretty entertaining. I promise you wont regret checking it out :)**

 **okay I said everything I wanted to say. I hope you all are not to disappointed.**

 **Well then…**

 **Take care of yourself and see you next time!**


End file.
